Heels Over Head
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: Yes, I did name this story after the song by Boys Like Girls. Anyways, ever wonder what would happen if Oz hadn't fallen for Willow and instead fell for Buffy's twin sister? What if she was a better witch than Willow, the Dark Witch? Read please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and if I did, Spike would've never become a pansy ass and never loved Buffy because I personally believe that is the worst relationship of all time in itself and I'm ranting, now, so, forget I said any of that except for the disclaimer...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 "When She Was Bad"<p>

I sighed as I looked around my new home. I was moving in with Mom and Buffy, my twin sister. Dad couldn't handle me, so he's shipping me off here. I was to go to school with my Slayer of a sister and meet her friends tomorrow. I just hope that I can fit in with them easily. Buffy told me all about Xander and Willow when we found out I was moving here from L.A. She said that they'd accept me for who I am. I have doubts on this, though.

I shook it off and started to unpack my stuff. My room was across from Buffy's and down the hall from Mom's. Dad was in Buffy's room, helping Mom unpack her things since Buffy went off to find Willow and Xander.

"Joey!" Buffy called from outside my door the next morning as I was doing my hair. I opened my door and let her in. "Hurry up; we've got school to get to and you still need to meet Xander, Willow, and Giles." She said in a rush and I sighed, exasperated. I was trying to pull my hair up and twist it to put it in a clippie at the back of my head, leaving my bangs forward and in my face.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Buffy. Be thankful I'm dressed." I said and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my black backpack and turned towards my sister, who was smiling.

"Don't worry." She said softly as I walked towards her and we stepped outside my room, closing the door behind me and walked down the stairs, heading towards the stairs to go down. "They'll love you. I know I love you and they're gonna love you just as much as me."

"Thanks, Buff." I said, smiling as I gave her a one armed hug. "I love ya', too. You are my twin after all. I think it's programmed into my brain to love you, though." I said in thought and she scoffed, pushing me away.

"Tramp." She told me and I smirked, following her down the stairs.

"Bitch." I replied before we called for Mom and she gave us a ride to school.

When we got there, Mom wished me luck and we went off to find Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg, and Rupert Giles. We found Willow and Xander first.

Willow was a redheaded girl, about three inches taller than me. See, even though I'm Buffy's twin, I'm shorter than her.

Xander had short black hair and he was about five inches taller than me.

"Xander, Willow, this is my twin sister, Joey. Joey, this is Xander and Willow." Buffy introduced us and they both smiled at me as I half way hid behind Buffy. My sister rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled me out from behind me, pushing me forward slightly.

"Hi, Joey." Willow said welcomingly and I smiled back. "Welcome to Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth."

"Oh, I guess Buffy told you guys that I know about this place, huh?" I asked with a smile and Xander grinned.

"Yep." He answered simply and I nodded in understanding, warming up to my new friends.

We decided to go look for Giles and we found him with who I assumed to be Jenny Calendar at the bottom of the stairs in the school.

"Giles!" Willow called out.

"Yo! G-Man, what's u?" Xander asked as we approached him.

"Nice to see you. And don't ever call me that." Giles ordered and Jenny smiled.

"Hi, kids."

"Hi!" Willow replied and Buffy and I approached next. Giles immediately turned to Buffy and Jenny smiled at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Live and kicking." Buffy said and then pulled me forward. "Meet my twin, Joey. Joey, this is Giles and Ms. Calendar."

"Hi." I said meekly, waving and they both smiled, Giles reaching his hand out to me. I took it and shook it.

"How are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Good, I guess. Buffy's just showing me around my new school." I shrugged.

"Well, welcome to Sunnydale." Jenny said and I nodded, taking my hand from Giles and shoving it into my jacket pocket. I was wearing a pair of blue jean cut offs, a black Metallica tee-shirt, a pair of full black low-top Converse, and a dark purple hoodie.

"Thanks."

"Buffy killed a vampire last night." Willow exclaimed, grinning. We all quickly looked around to make sure no one heard what she said.

"Uh, I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Willow apologized.

"We've got vampires?" Jenny asked quietly after a moment. "I thought the Hellmouth was closed."

"Well, it's-it's closed, but not gone." Giles replied. "The mystical energy that emanates from it is still concentrated in this area."

"Which means we're still the undead's favorite party town." Xander remarked.

"I wonder if they're here for any purpose, particularly." Giles pondered aloud.

"You're the Watcher." Buffy commented. "I just work here."

"Yes, I-I must consult my books." The Watcher in question mumbled.

"Oh, eight minutes and thirty-three seconds; pay up." Xander said to Willow and she rolled her eyes, handing over a dollar. "I called ten minutes before you'd consult your books about something. Thanks." He said the last bit to Willow before the bell rang.

"We better get to class." Willow said and she and Xander walked off. Buffy was going to show me to the Principal's office first.

"Oh, uh, Buffy!" Giles called before we could get too far and we turned back. "Uh, I realize you've only just returned, but when you're ready I-I think we should start your training again."

"I'm ready. I'll see you after school." Buffy told him and we started to leave again.

"Well, I-I-I understand if-if you want a few days to—"

"I'm ready." And with that, Buffy and I walked off in the direction of the principal's office. When we got there, Buffy waited outside for me to finish talking to the little rat man who gave me hell about being Buffy's twin sister. He then gave me my schedule and I left.

The next day, Mom was giving Buffy and I a ride to school again with me in the backseat and Buffy taking shotgun. Today, I was wearing a pair of formfitting jeans, a long sleeved white shirt over a blue tank top, and my Converse. My hair was straightened and hung around my face.

"How are your new classes?" Mom asked us both.

"Good." We answered together, looking out our windows.

"Good." Mom nodded, paying attention to the road. "Is there the slightest chance that if I asked you what was wrong you would tell me, Buffy?" She didn't ask me this, too, because I was always the quiet type, while Buffy was the loud twin out of the two of us.

Buffy just looked at her.

"Course not. It would take all the fun out of guessing." Mom said sarcastically, making me smirk and look out my window again.

At my locker, Willow, Buffy, Xander, and I were talking about Angel, Buffy's almost boyfriend.

"Angel stopped by?" Willow asked excitedly.

"You make out?" I asked bluntly, stuffing my binder into my back pack.

"Joey, grow up. Not everything is about making out." Buffy retorted and I scoffed.

"To you it is." I remarked.

"No it's not." She argued, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Xander agreed, looking at me. "Some stuff's about groping." He turned to Buffy as I rolled my eyes with Willow. It was completely obvious that he was basically in love with my sister. "It wasn't about groping?"

"Okay, hormones on parade here?" Buffy asked rhetorically. "It was pure shoptalk. Remember vampires; pointy teeth, they walk by night. Am I ringing a bell?"

"What did he say?" Willow asked.

"Oh, something's up." Buffy informed us as I slammed my locker shut. "Nothing I can't handle."

We started to walk down the hall to our first class, which we had together.

"Oh, hey, did you guys hear that Cibo Matto's gonna be at the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked.

"Cibo Matto?" Willow asked. "They're playing?"

"No, willow, they're gonna be clog dancing."

"Cibo Matto can clog dance?" She got a look from both me and Xander. "Oh, sarcasm, right."

"We should attend, no?" Xander asked us all and a random brunette that seemed to know Xander, Willow, and Buffy walked up.

"Oh, look, it's the Three Musketeers." She commented and we all looked at each other.

"Was that an insult?" Buffy asked me and I frowned.

"Didn't really make since, considering there's four of us."

"Plus, the Three Musketeers were cool." Willow added and I nodded in agreement.

"I see your point." She muttered.

"I would have gone with Stooges." Xander commented and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just meant that you three always hand out together." She motioned towards them and then turned to me, making me blink as a sudden smile formed on her face. "Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase. You?"

"Uh…" I trailed off, raising an eyebrow. "Joey Summers, Buffy's twin."

"Oh…" She said in defeat then rolled her eyes. "Great." She turned to look at all of us as I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "So, did you guys fight any demons this summer?"

"Uh, yes!" Willow said, looking around at the people passing us in the hall. "Our own personal demons."

"Uh, such as-as-as lust and, uh, thrift!" Xander added.

"We would have to go with Stooges also." Buffy and I remarked together, looking at our two friends weirdly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cordelia asked stupidly. "I'm talking about big squiggly demons that came from the ground? Remember? Prom night? With all the vampires?"

"Cordelia, your mouth is open and sound is coming from it." Buffy remarked. "This is never good."

"No." Xander agreed and pulled Cordelia aside. "It's, see, we can't mention that stuff in front of other people. Buffy being the Slayer and all."

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer, have you?" Willow asked.

"Are you nuts?" Cordelia snapped back and I blinked at her. "Do you think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you? Besides, it was all so creepy. That Master guy and all the screaming? I don't even like to think about it. So your secrets safe with me." She said sincerely to Buffy.

"Well, that works out great." Buffy said, stone-faced and I frowned at her. "You won't tell anyone that I'm the Slayer and I won't tell anyone you're a moron." She then walked on ahead and I gaped.

"Now, that was a good insult." Xander commented.

"Too good." I added and narrowed my eyes as Willow nodded in agreement.

"What's up with her?" Cordelia asked us and we all shrugged, having no clue what was wrong with my sister.

That night, Buffy and I headed to the Bronze. I was dressed in the same shirts as earlier, but now I had on a black pleated skirt. Buffy was wearing her sexiest dress in hopes of making Angel, who was sure to show up, jealous. When we walked in, I walked over to where I could see Willow and Xander were.

"Hey." I greeted and took a drink from Willow's soda, sitting in a stool beside her.

"Hey." Xander greeted absently, looking around. "Where's Buffy?"

"Hmm?" I questioned and looked around. "She was right behind me…" I mused as I turned back to face them. Just as I said this, the girl in question walked up and stood beside me and Willow.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Willow replied.

"Hey." Xander smiled.

"What's wrong with Angel?" Willow asked as we looked over at him to see him frowning in our direction. I didn't comment because I didn't really know the guy.

"Beats me." Buffy shrugged before she turned to Xander. "Let's dance." She pulled on his shirt, making him stand.

"Okay…" He said slowly and let her pull him onto the dance floor while Willow and I stayed.

Willow and I watched in disbelief as Buffy grinded against Xander. I could see them talking to each other, but couldn't even begin to hear what they were saying. Buffy eventually pulled away and came over to us, grabbing her jacket.

"You coming?" She asked me and I frowned, nodding my head.

"O-okay. Bye, Will." I said as I also grabbed my black and purple striped hoodie, sliding my arms into it as we left.

"Buffy." Cordelia called out as we were trying to leave, outside. We stopped and I turned to look at her. "You're really campaigning for bitch-of-the-year, aren't you?"

Buffy sighed silently and turned to face her. "As defending champion, you nervous?"

"I can hold my own." Cordelia replied and I sighed.

"I'm gonna go ahead, okay?" I asked Buffy and she nodded.

"I'll be home in an hour or so." She told me and I just turned, walking towards home. I was lucky that once I stepped foot into Sunnydale, Buffy forced a stake on me. Back in L.A. at the beginning of summer, she started training me, so I moved like a Slayer now, but without the strength. I guess you could say I'm a hunter. Not to mention, I have a bottle of holy water stashed in my jacket and a silver cross necklace around my neck.

After that, I got sick and was stuck at home for about a week. Buffy filled me in on what I missed, though, so it's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, there's the first chapter and yes this takes place in the second season because that is my favorite season. Um, also I know that the ending sucked, but I didn't really think that Joey would be able to do anything in this episode since she wasn't in the first season... The next chapter will be way better and you'll be able to see a bit more on Joey Summers as a person. I work on reviews, so if you want to see more, review more! Review please 'cause I've got a lot of chapters of this story already written.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That would cost a lot of money, which I do not and will never have. So, again, I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do own all eight box sets, though. Yes, there are eight, though the last one is a bit odd...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required<p>

Buffy, Xander and I walked into the library the day after Buffy and Angel found a bodiless grave to find Giles talking to an empty chair across from where he was sitting in his own chair.

He cleared his throat. "W-w-w-what I'm proposing is, um…and I-I don't mean to appear indecorous, is-is, um a-a-a social engagement, um, a-a-a-a-a date, if you're amenable." He stuttered and I had a slow smile forming on my face as Buffy, Xander, and I watched from afar. "You idiot!" He yelled at himself.

"Boy…" Buffy and I mumbled, causing him to quickly get up and face us.

"I guess we never realized how much you like that chair." Buffy mused.

"I-I-I was just working on…" He knocked over a few books from the table in his nervousness.

"Your pickup lines?" I questioned, smirking as he bent down to get the books.

"Um, in a manner of speaking, yes."

"Then if you wouldn't mind a little Gene and Roger, you might wanna leave off the 'idiot' part." Buffy advised. "Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood."

"Hmm, it actually kinda turns me on." Xander said as he looked at me and Buffy.

"We fear you." We told him together as we went over to the table.

"You also might wanna avoid words like 'amenable' and 'indecorous', y'know? Speak English, not whatever they speak in, um…" Buffy trailed off.

"England?" Giles asked.

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding and sat down in a chair. "I suggest saying, 'I got a thing, you've got a thing; let's go have a thing together.'" I suggested.

"Oh, thank you, Cyrano." Giles said sarcastically.

"We're not finished." Buffy said tiredly. "Then you say, 'How do you feel about Mexican?'"

"About Mexicans?"

"Mexican food." I replied and picked up a book, flipping through it boredly.

"You take her for food, for which you then pay." Buffy added and sat down at the table.

"Oh, right." Giles nodded.

"So, this chair-woman…" Xander gestured towards said chair. "We are talking Ms. Calendar, right?"

"W-what makes you think that?" The librarian was quick to respond as Xander sat down at the table.

"Simple deduction. Ms. Calendar is reasonably doll-some, especially for someone in your age bracket. She already knows that you're a school librarian, so you don't have to worry about how to break that embarrassing news to her." Xander told him simply.

"And she's the only woman we've actually ever seen speak to you." Buffy added. "Add it all up and it all spells 'duh'."

"Now, is it time to have a talk about the facts of life?" Xander asked.

"You know, I'm suddenly deciding this is none of your business." Giles snapped and headed up the stairs to the upper level.

"Y'know, because that whole stork thing is a smoke screen." Xander commented and Giles stopped, looking down at us as Buffy and I laughed to ourselves.

"So, um, how did things go last night?" Giles changed the subject. "Did Mr. Korshak show up on schedule?"

"More or less." Buffy answered. "Angel and I took care of him."

"Angel." Xander scoffed.

"There's something else, though." Buffy continued, giving Xander a look. "We found an empty grave."

"Another vampire?" Giles asked.

"No. No, this one was dug up and the body was taken out."

"Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting." Giles said as he came back down to us.

"I know you meant to say gross and disturbing." Buffy remarked.

"Yes, yes, yes of course." Giles nodded. "Uh, terrible thing. Must-must put a stop to it. Damn it."

"So, why does someone want to dig up graves?" Xander asked.

"Well, I'll, uh, collect some theories. Uh, it would help if we knew who the body belonged to."

"Meredith Todd." Buffy answered. "Ring a bell?"

"No." Xander and I answered.

"She died recently. She was our age." Buffy told us.

"Drawin' a blank." Xander replied and I shrugged.

"Why don't we ask Willow to, uh, fire," he gestured to the computer on the table, "this thing up and, uh, track Meredith down?"

Buffy nodded and went off to find Willow and when she came in, Willow sat down in front of the computer.

"This shouldn't take long." Willow said as she typed something in. "I'm probably the only girl in the school who has the coroner's office bookmarked as a favorite place."

"Actually, I do, too." I stated and everybody, but Buffy, looked up at me questioningly. I rolled my eyes. "When Buffy and I lived in L.A. together when she first became the Slayer, I was the one looking up all the gory stuff." I explained.

Cordelia came in then. "Hi, sorry to interrupt your little undead playgroup, but I need to ask Willow if she'll help me with my science fair project."

"It's a fruit." Willow replied, not looking up from the computer screen.

"I would've asked Chris to help me, but then that would've brought back too many memories of Daryl." Cordelia continued as if Willow hadn't said anything.

"I found it!" Willow exclaimed as I sat in a chair beside her and pulled it closer so I could see the screen.

"Turns out Meredith Todd died in a car accident last week." I stated.

"Of course, I have learned to deal with my pain." Cordelia continued. It was as if we weren't doing something important here.

"How was her neck?" Buffy asked.

"Fine." Willow paused and I continued as she kept reading. I looked up at Buffy.

"Her neck was snapped." I answered as Giles emerged from his office.

"Hello!" Cordelia snapped. "Can we deal with my pain, please?"

"There, there." Giles said, almost sarcastically and patted her on the shoulder before continuing up to the stacks.

"It says that Meredith and two other girls in the car were killed instantly." Willow continued.

"They were on the Fondren High Pep Squad, heading to a game." I informed them all.

"You know what this means?" Buffy asked.

"That Fondren might actually beat Sunnydale in the cross-town body count competition this year?" Xander asked.

"She wasn't killed by vampires. Somebody did dig up her corpse." Buffy stated, proving her theory.

"Eww!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Why is it that every conversation you people have has the word 'corpse' in it?"

"Okay, so we got a body snatcher." Xander ignored her. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, h-here's what I've come up with. Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls or i-i-it could possibly be a-a voodoo practitioner." Giles announced.

"You mean making a zombie?" Willow asked, trying to simplify the fumbling librarian.

"Uh, zombies, more likely." Giles nodded. "For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would require more than one."

"So, we should see if the other girls from the accident are AWOL, too." Buffy suggest. "Maybe we can figure out what this creep has in mind if we know whether or not he's dealing in volume."

"So, we dig up some graves tonight?" Xander clarified.

"Oh, boy! A field trip!" Willow said excitedly and I smiled, rolling my eyes as I turned to face Buffy.

"You gonna invite Angel to come?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Yeah, why bother him, huh?" Xander asked rhetorically.

"Angel and I have been, um… Never mind." Buffy said. "As far as Angel's concerned, I'm taking the night off, okay?"

"So, we're set then. Say, nine-ish? BYO shovel?" Xander asked us.

"And I'll pack some food." Willow offered. "Who else likes those little powdered doughnuts?"

"Me." Xander and I answered.

"Cordelia?" Willow asked, looking up at said girl.

"Darn, I have cheerleading practice tonight." She said, sounding not so disappointed. "Boy, I wish I knew we were gonna be digging up dead people sooner. I would've canceled."

"Alright, but if you come across the army of zombies, can you page us before they eat your flesh?" Xander asked sarcastically and Cordelia huffed irritated and left the library.

"Xander?" Giles called and Xander hummed in reply. "Zombies don't the flesh of the living."

"Yeah, I knew that. But did you see the look on her face?"

* * *

><p>That night, Xander and Giles were digging up a grave wile Willow, Buffy, and I sat on the grass nearby and watched.<p>

"I couldn't believe Angel." Buffy commented. "He was acting all jealous and he wouldn't even admit it." She huffed.

"Jealousy of what?" I asked slowly.

"Of Xander." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Because you did that sexy dance with him?" Willow asked.

"Am I ever gonna live that down?"

"No." We answered together and munched on separate doughnuts.

"Anyway…" Buffy said, getting our attention again. "…he was being totally irrational."

"Love makes you do the wacky." Willow shrugged and I nodded in agreement.

"The woman has a point." I said.

"Y'know, this might go a lot faster if you femmes actually picked up a shovel, too." Xander called to us from the grave.

"Here, here." Giles agreed.

"Sorry, but I'm an old fashioned gal." Buffy shrugged.

"Yup, me, too. We were raised to believe that men dig up the corpses." I added.

"And the women have the babies." Buffy continued before we turned to Willow again. "So, speaking of the wacky, what was Cordelia's whole riff about painful memories?"

"Yeah, who's Daryl?" I asked curiously.

"Daryl Epps." Willow clarified. "Chris's older brother. He was a big football star. All-State two years ago. He was a running… He was a running… Uh, someone who runs and catches."

"Was he a studly?" Buffy asked.

"Big time." Will nodded. "All of the girls were crazy for him."

"And he took Cordy's heart and broke it in two?" I asked.

"Thus proving its existence." Buffy said.

"He died." Willow explained. "Rock climbing or something. He fell."

"Man, that's lousy. Poor Chris." Buffy said.

"Ever since then, Chris has been real quiet." Willow told us. "Kind of in his own world. I heard their mother doesn't even leave the house anymore."

"I think we're there." Giles called, breaking us out of our conversation. We all got up and went over to the grave.

"Hey, are we looking for a body or no body?" I asked curiously.

"Call me an optimist, but I'm hoping to find a fortune in gold doubloons." Xander announced.

"Um, body would mean flesh-eating demon, no body would point towards the, uh, army of zombies thing. Take your pick, really. Right, then, uh…" Giles paused and looked to Xander. "Go on." He gestured towards the casket.

"You're closer." Xander argued.

"Pathetic much?" Buffy asked and jumped down into the grave. "Move over." She bent down and opened the casket.

* * *

><p>"So, both coffins are empty." Xander mused as we walked to the library in the school. "That makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies."<p>

I pushed the door out of my way as we walked in, looking at the others.

"Is it an army if you just have three?" Willow asked curiously.

"Zombie drill team then." Buffy commented.

"You're back." A voice suddenly said and we all looked up to see Angel standing there with Cordelia clinging off of his arm.

"Angel!" Buffy said, surprised.

"Xander." Angel sneered.

"Angel." Xander said in the same tone.

"I thought you were takin' the night off." Angel said to Buffy.

"I-I was, um, but something came up."

"Cordelia told me the truth."

"That's gotta be the first." Xander chuckled.

"Um, as long as you're here, perhaps you could be of some help." Giles ventured. "Hmm? Hmm?" He hummed to Buffy.

"We were investigating." Buffy explained. "Somebody's been digging up the bodies of dead girls."

"I know." Angel admitted. "We found some of them."

"You mean two of the three?" I asked slowly.

"I mean some of them. Like parts." He clarified.

"It was horrible." Cordelia said pathetically and I rolled my eyes. "Angel save me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?"

"Karma!" Xander had coughed to cover it up badly.

"So much for our zombie theory." Willow mumbled.

"So much for all our theories." Giles restated her claim.

"I don't get it." Buffy announced and we looked at her. "Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint."

"Well, what I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts." Angel commented.

"Could this get yuckier?" Buffy asked.

"They probably kept the other parts to eat." Willow stated.

"Question answered." I said to Buffy with a smirk as she grimaced.

"Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?" Giles questioned.

"Maybe because whoever did it had some business in the neighborhood. Like, say, classes?" Buffy suggested.

"Oh." Giles hummed. "Ah."

"This was no hatchet job." Angel told us. "Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing."

"Yes, really." Giles said, disbelieving. "What student here is gonna be that well versed in physiology?"

"Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club." Willow said. "And me and Joey, though she's not in the science club."

"So, girls, come clean. Promise to never do it again and we'll call it a night." Xander joked and we all just stared at him. "He joked!" He smiled.

"Joey, why don't you get the locker numbers so we can do some checking?" Buffy asked and I nodded.

"No, I have to go home now." Cordelia told us. "I have to take a bath and burn my clothes."

"You have to go?" Xander asked in mock disappointment. "Aw, too bad. Keep in touch. Buh-bye."

"I don't wanna go alone." Cordelia pouted. "I'm still fragile." She looked up at Angel. "Can you take me?"

Angel's mouth dropped open in what I hoped to be shock before he looked up at Buffy. She just looked on at him in disapproval.

"Great! I'll drive?" Cordelia said and led Angel out of the library as he looked back at us helplessly.

"How about that? I always pegged him as a one-woman vampire." Xander said and I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the computer set up behind the checkout counter.

"Shut up, Xander." I told him simply and started to type away at the keyboard.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of a locker and put the combination in easily, but stopped before I opened it when Giles started to talk and turned to look at him as he spoke with Buffy.<p>

"You understand, in my capacity as a school official, this search is completely unauthorized and I-I cannot condone it." He said.

"Fine, your butt's covered. Wanna grab a locker?" Buffy asked and held a sheet of paper from the stack she was holding.

"Uh, yes, yes, of course." He replied and took the paper. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I opened the locker and looked inside.

"What the hell is 'Dingoes Ate My Baby'?" I asked aloud and Willow popped up beside me.

"Local band. They go to school here. Who's locker is this?" She asked as we looked inside it to see it was pretty organized with a few personal items here and there.

"Uh…Daniel Osbourne. Huh." I shrugged as Willow walked back over to the locker she had been looking through. I looked in this Osbourne guy's locker for anything creepy and unnatural, but couldn't find anything, so I slammed his locker shut and turned to go to the next one.

"Okay, Eric." Buffy said as she walked over to the locker across from Osbourne's. "Let's see what's on your annoying little mind."

"Nothing in her but back issues of Scientific American." Willow told us a little ways away. "Ooh, I haven't read this one!" She then proceeded to read the issue and I cracked a smile as I put in the combination.

"Guys!" Xander called after he opened a locker and we all went over to see. "Your friend Chris Epps's Locker."

"'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk Reference', 'Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons'." Willow read the book titles in Eric's titles aloud worriedly.

Giles reached in and pulled out a newspaper folded open to a picture of the three cheerleaders that died. The title said, 'Tragic Accident Kills Three'. "I think it's fair to say Chris is involved." He assumed.

"He's into corpses alright, but we still don't know why." Xander reminded us.

"Yes, we do." Buffy called and we looked over to see her at Eric's locker. She opened the door and showed us what seemed to be a collage of one woman made from parts of other pictures of women.

* * *

><p>The next day, I got dressed in blue jean cut off shorts, a black and red long sleeved button up shirt that I had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and a pair of black flip flops. I walked with Buffy over towards Willow and Xander, who were sitting on the railing on the balcony at school.<p>

"Any sign of our suspects?" Xander asked us.

"Nope, not a one." I answered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't get it. Why would anyone wanna make a girl?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"You mean when there's so many pre-made ones just laying around?" Xander retorted. "The things we do for love."

"I don't really think love has anything to do with grave robbing and corpse mutilation." I stated with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe not, but I'll tell you this: people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them." Xander said, looking directly at Buffy. Willow and I exchanged a look before we looked at Buffy with sad, knowing looks. "People want the dream. What they can't have." At this point, Willow looked at Xander longingly and Buffy shared a glance with me. "The more unattainable, the more attractive."

Willow, obviously hearing enough, hopped down from where she had been perched. "And for Eric the unattainable would include everyone. That's alive." She walked around Xander towards the stairs. Buffy and I shared one more glance before we followed her.

"Uh, Eric's sick enough to do something like this, but what about Chris?" Buffy asked us and I pondered over it.

"He does seem like a more civilized human being than Eric." I agreed as Xander followed us.

"I dunno. That thing with his brother was really hard on him." Willow told us. "And he talked about death a lot. Maybe he just wanted to get one-up on it."

"But it's not doable. I mean, making someone from scraps, actually making them live." Buffy explained her thoughts and I bit my bottom lip in thought, shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"If it is, my science project's definitely coming in second this year." Willow commented.

"Yeah, I think that if someone were to show up at the science fair with their own personal Frankenstein, they'd win." I agreed with a slight smile.

"And speaking of love…" Xander trailed off, looking ahead of us as we approached Giles.

"We were talking about the re-animation of dead tissue." Willow said in confusion.

"Do I deconstruct your segues?" He retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." Buffy and I greeted Giles, who was distracted.

"Oh! Yes, hello." He replied.

"Still no sign of or mad doctors?" Buffy asked the distracted librarian.

"What? Oh! Uh, corpses, yes. Evil. Huh. Very good." Giles was looking elsewhere, so we followed his line of sight and saw Jenny talking to a student.

"Alright, Giles, remember, 'I have a thing, you have a thing…' Personalize. You're good at that." I told him.

"Personalize it?"

"She's a technopagan. Ask her to bless your laptop." Buffy suggested as she and I started to leave.

"Have fun!" We called over our shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's officially official." I stated as Buffy and I walked into the science classroom that Willow and Xander were in. It was empty other than that.<p>

"Chris and Eric didn't come to school today." Buffy continued.

"That's no coincidence." Xander stated as he put down a head that he had been playing with.

"Maybe their little project's done." I suggested icily.

"God! what if it worked?" Buffy panicked. "What-what if that poor girl is walking around?"

"Poor girls, technically." Xander corrected.

"What could she be thinking?" Buffy continued.

"And what are they gonna do with her?" Willow asked.

"I can think of a few things they'd want to do with her." I commented with a disturbed face.

"I don't think we need to worry about that just yet." Giles said as he walked in also. "I spoke to a press person this morning about the remains. The police have finished sorting through them and apparently they found three heads in the dumpster."

"They only had three girls." Buffy realized.

"Precisely." Giles nodded.

"So, they don't have the whole, uh, package?" Willow asked awkwardly.

"Heads must be no good." Xander summed it up. "Huh. I found 'em attractive enough." Buffy, Willow, and I looked at him weirdly. "Well, obviously I'm not as sick as Chris and Eric."

"Still sick though." I commented and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Based on what the police have put together, I would say they're one step short of completing their masterpiece." Giles informed us.

"One step." Willow stated more than asked as I frowned deeply. That means that all they're missing…is a head. If they can't find a good one on a dead body… I hope I'll never have to finish that sentence.

* * *

><p>"I just checked the obituaries and nobody would make a good candidate." I said to everyone in the library from the table, where I was looking at my laptop.<p>

"They seem kinda picky for guys who had three heads to begin with." Xander commented.

"Formaldehyde." Willow supplied and I nodded in agreement at her, turning away from my laptop.

"That'd make sense." I said.

"Formaldehyde. Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course." Giles agreed. "It accelerates neural decay in the brain cells."

"After a few days, dead heads are pretty useless." I told Xander and Buffy, who didn't study as much as me and Willow. Giles already knows about this because of his being a librarian and all. That comes in handy so often. "These guys are gonna need something really, really, really, really fresh."

"How fresh is really, really, really, really?" Buffy asked.

"As fresh as possible." Willow answered. "Buffy, you don't think that they would—"

"I think anybody who cuts dead girls into little pieces down not get the benefit of any doubt. I wanna end this thing now." Buffy told us.

"I second that." Giles agreed.

"Here, here." I called halfheartedly.

"Okay, fine. You guys got to Eric's; we can go to Chris's and meet up." Buffy told us.

"Oh!" Giles said in remembrance and we all looked at him. "I'm supposed to be at the big game, I-I believe it's called."

"Fine. Go ahead. We'll take care of this." Buffy promised.

"Well, yes, but shouldn't I-I-I, um—"

"Okay, then why don't, uh, we all meet there?" Buffy asked us.

"Fine, yes." Giles agreed.

"Buffy? Don't be too hard on Chris." Willow begged as we started to head out. "I mean, he's not a vampire."

"No. He's just a ghoul." Buffy said coldly.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ms. Calendar! Hi, Giles." Willow greeted as we walked to stand in front of them at the football game. Xander, Willow, and I had just gotten back from checking out Eric's place.<p>

"Hey, guys." Ms. Calendar smiled. "What's up?"

"Eric's was a bust." Willow answered.

"Nothing but stuff I didn't want to see." I added.

"Yeah, nothing but a bunch of computer equipment and a pornography collection so prodigious it even scared me." Xander rephrased my statement when we got confused looks.

"Did Buffy get back yet?" Willow asked.

"No, uh, no." Giles replied. "Uh, perhaps you should, uh, circulate nearer the field, see what you can find." As he said this, we all just slipped under the railing and sat in front of them.

Xander reached back and took Giles's popcorn. "So what's the score?" He asked as we all looked towards the field.

* * *

><p>"So, wait… What you're telling me is… we missed everything?" I asked Xander angrily and he nodded.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That…sucks." I stated simply. We then watched Buffy and Angel talking and then looked over towards Giles to see him smiling with Jenny.

"Well, I guess that makes it official. Everybody's paired off. Vampires get dates. Hell, even the school librarian sees more action than me. You ever think that the world is a giant game of musical chairs and the music stopped and we're the only ones who don't have a chair?" Xander asked me and Willow.

"All the time." Willow answered as Cordelia walked over.

"Xander? I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. What you did in there was really brave and heroic and I just wanted to tell you if there was anything that I could ever do to—"

"Do you mind? We're talking here." Xander said icily, making Cordelia look at him, roll her eyes, and walk away.

"So where were we?" Xander asked us.

"Pondering over why we never get dates." I answered with a smirk towards Willow, who returned it.

"Yeah, so why do you think that is?" Xander asked and I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know it's another craptastic ending, but at least you got a bit more info on Joey in this chapter. Anyways, Review please! Constrcutive Critisism is welcomed.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 School Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any other things that have to do with it. Joss Whedon owns all that. I only own Joey Summers and any other OCs I throw into the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 School Hard<p>

Xander, Willow, and I walked up to Buffy after school after overhearing what she and Sheila were talking about.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favors, huh?" Xander asked.

"His two worst students. You're Lucky, Joey. He considers me worse than you so… yay, you!" Buffy said sarcastically and I smiled.

"He still hates me." I shrugged, still smiling.

"That's what Mom sees when she looks at me. A Sheila." Buffy mused, looking over towards something. I looked up to see Sheila making out with an older, probably college, guy with long blonde hair.

"Well, Sheila's definitely intense. That guy with her? That's the guy she can bring home to mother." Xander informed us.

"She was already smoking in fifth grade." Willow told me and Buffy. "Once I was lookout for her."

"You're bad to the bone." Xander said.

"I'm a rebel." She smiled.

"It's not fair. I'm the Slayer. That requires a certain amount of cutting and fighting. What's Sheila's excuse?" Buffy asked moodily.

"Homework." Xander answered simply. "She won't do it. And most teachers respect that now. Oh, you might wanna keep away any sharp implements when you're working with her."

"Do you think any other Slayers ever had to go to high school?" Buffy questioned as we walked down the stairs.

"Ask Giles, but it's probably going to be a no." I answered with a shrug.

"It's no biggie. You'll have a nice soirée. The parents will love it." Xander encouraged. "As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine."

"What the hell, Xander?" I snapped, turning on him. "What did you say that for? Now something bad is bound to happen!"

"What do ya' mean?" He questioned as Buffy, Willow, and I turned on him angrily. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens.'" Willow said and imitated his voice.

"It's the ultimate jinx!" Buffy told him.

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" Willow asked as we all gave him looks of exasperation before we turned and stormed off.

"Well, you guys don't know!" He called after us. "Maybe this time it'll be different!"

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly as I stood behind Buffy and ran a brush through her hair, trying to get the tangles out.<p>

"Ow!" Buffy complained and I frowned at her in the mirror. We were standing in her room in front of her floor length mirror.

"Not my fault." I told her as Mom appeared at her door behind us.

"What's wrong?" She asked us.

"I spent a good part of my allowance on this new cream rinse and it's neither creamy nor rinsey." Buffy explained.

"Life is hard, dear." Mom replied.

"Don't I know it."

"Is this a split end?" I asked, picking up a strand of her hair, making Buffy groan.

"I got the mail." Mom announced.

"Good." We replied together.

"Which included a reminder notice about Parent-Teacher night Thursday."

"That's good." Buffy replied slowly and I turned to face Mom.

"Which either of you were planning on telling me about?"

"Oh, for…" Buffy turned around to face her as I sat on her bed. "…the last two weeks."

"Uh huh. So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me about, Buffy?"

"Maybe I should go…" I mumbled as I stood and Mom nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I would." She responded as I walked out of Buffy's room and went into mine.

* * *

><p>I dipped my paint brush into the bucket of paint beside me and kept working on the banner with Willow and Buffy.<p>

"Where's Shelia?" I asked curiously and Buffy shrugged.

"She goes to this really rank bar, the Fish Tank." Willow told us as she painted a blank spot on the banner. "Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy."

"D'ya think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile." Buffy asked Willow with a weird look on her face, making me smile as I stirred some red paint with a paint brush.

"Why can't Joey help?" Xander asked and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"My forte is Spanish, not French." I answered simply, tapping his arm with the end of my paint brush.

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight." Willow said curiously and I smirked.

"Yup, she wants to see Angel 'cause he might actually show." I said with the same smirk, making Buffy pause in stirring her paint.

"If he does, he'll meet some other nice girl." Xander said simply. "Studying comes first."

"We're going to the Bronze." Buffy said with finality, making me giggle lightly. "I can study and party and do Parent-Teacher night and make our mother proud as long as I don't have to—"

She was cut off when Jenny and Giles walked in and Giles spotted us. "Buffy!"

"—fight vampires." Buffy finished with a resigned look on her face, not even turning to look at the librarian and computer teacher.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about a-an extraneous lunar cycle." Giles said to Jenny as they started over here.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you have got to read something that was published after 1066." She replied and he scowled at her.

"Very funny."

"What's the up, guys?" Xander asked, probably wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"We-um, Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer a-and she's… Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous." Giles told us.

"Let me guess; he didn't make balloon animals." Buffy said blandly.

"No, he led a crusade of, of, uh, vampires." Giles informed us and I raised an eyebrow. Isn't that basically what the Master did…? "They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east."

"And they didn't leave much behind." Jenny added.

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy promised, about to get back to painting.

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think?" Giles asked. "This is serious."

"And getting kicked out of school isn't?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what happens when you," He paused, having placed his hands on the wet paint and quickly took his hands away, "you let your life interfere with your slaying."

"Okay, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, then I promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay?" Buffy said sarcastically. "Just please let me get through this week."

"This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation." Giles stated.

"Well, we'll help." Willow volunteered and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes." Xander said.

"A-and I can sharpen the other weapons." Willow added, smiling.

"I'll research." I said absently, already painting again.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander added and I smirked.

"Yes, your help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to battle, Buffy must fight alone." Giles told us and I sighed, nodding. "You are, after all, the Slayer…" He trailed off and I turned my head, standing straight when I saw Snyder making his way over here. "…slave. Slaves. You're, you're all slaves to the, uh, television."

"Yes." Jenny nodded.

"Young people nowadays." He then turned to Jenny while I smiled in amusement. "Shall we go?"

"Mm, let's." She said before they rushed off just as Snyder reached us.

"You wouldn't be helping Buffy in Sheila's place, would you?" Snyder asked me, Willow, and Xander.

Xander laughed nervously. "No."

"We're hindering." Willow stated while I simply shrugged.

"My ride's not getting here until Buffy's ready to leave, so…here I am." I answered with a cheeky smirk.

"She ditched." Snyder summed it up and I rolled my eyes as he took a deep breath. "Mm, I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No." Buffy said quickly. "No, actually, Sheila's been helping us for hours. Um, she just went to get some more paint."

As she said this, Sheila came in through the door that led outside, looking trashed as she pulled off her sunglasses. Buffy turned towards her quickly and went over to her.

"Oh, is there no more teal in the art room? I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go with what we have." Buffy said and I mentally smirked at the clueless look on Sheila's pale face.

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday." Snyder said with a ticked off look on his face before he stalked off.

"Thanks for covering." Sheila said to Buffy as they made their way back over to us and we started to paint again. "Guy's a serious rodent."

"No problem." Buffy replied, picking up her paint bottle and paint brush.

"Did you really burn a school building one time?" I looked up at this one and smirked at her.

"Wasn't exactly one time." I told her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You helped?"

"She's the one who actually committed the act. Pyromaniac…" Buffy mumbled the last bit under her breath while I rolled my eyes at her with a smirk.

"Cool." Sheila said as she looked between me and my sister.

* * *

><p>That night, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and I went to the Bronze, just as promised, and Willow, Buffy, and I sat down at a table. Even though I was no good at French, I wanted to help Buffy as much as I could so she wouldn't get grounded.<p>

"La vache…doit me…touche…de la…jeudi." Buffy then looked up at me and Willow, more specifically Willow since I had no idea what the hell she just said at all. "Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?"

"No…" Willow shook her head at my sister as I sipped on my Dr. Pepper. "But you said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday'."

"Maybe that's what I was feeling."

"And you said it wrong."

"Ooh, je stink, Buff." I smirked as my sister slumped with a pout.

"You're just not focused." Willow said and I grinned.

"Yup, you're missing Angel and Angel is missing." I said with certainty.

"Well, he didn't say for sure. It was a 'maybe, see ya there' kinda deal." Buffy said as Xander returned from his weird dancing.

"Guys, I'm all alone out there. Somebody has to dance with me." He begged.

"Well, we are studying." Willow pointed out.

"C'mon, one dance. You've been studying nearly twelve minutes." Xander told us and I smirked as Buffy smiled.

"No wonder my brain's fried." She said as she and I stood. I straightened out my black and blue stripped off the shoulder top and pulled up my black pleated skirt that had blue chains hanging off it a little. I had on a pair of knee high black and white striped socks and my Converse. My hair was down and straightened, my bangs covering my left eye slightly.

Willow started to protest, but Buffy and Xander dragged her along with us.

"Come on, Will, one or two dances won't kill us." I said amusedly as she struggled slightly. She sighed and walked along with us, slightly dejected but I could tell she wanted to dance.

We arrived onto the dance floor just as one of my favorite songs by Nickel, the band tonight, came on; "Stupid Thing".

"_I-I-I did a stupid thing last night. I called you, a moment of weakness. No, not a moment, more like three months of weakness."_

As the band played, Buffy and I joined hands as we danced, grinning as we did so. Xander, Buffy, and I were dancing more lively than Willow, who just swayed from side to side, but we were all having fun at this moment in time. I couldn't help but to feel watched, though…

"_I'm one step away from crashing to my knees. One step away from spilling my guts to you. I-I-I-I'm doing alright. No, don't feel sorry for me. Really, I'm alright. I'm one step away from crashing to my knees."_

Just then, a voice spoke up from Behind me and Buffy. "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody."

Buffy looked at me for a second before she and I ran from the dance floor. I went immediately to her purse while she ran outside. I searched through it for a moment as Xander came and joined me.

"Stake, stake, stake?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him as I shuffled through Buffy's purse, careful not to show the tampon inside.

"Aha!" I smirked as I pulled out the stake and Xander and I quickly ran outside where Buffy is still fighting the vampire. "Buff!" I yelled out and she turned towards me as I expertly through the stake at her. She caught it and smoothly plunged it through the vampire's chest. He didn't even fall before he crumbled to ashes.

Buffy smiled at me and was about to say something before a clapping sound came from the shadows. I had come to stand next to Buffy so we both quickly turned towards the sound to see a tall man with slicked back bleach blonde hair stepping out of the shadows, his hands clapping together slowly. Buffy and I glanced at each other briefly before we both looked back to him with confusion.

"Nice work, love." The man said with a British accent that made me raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked slowly.

"You'll find out on Saturday." He replied.

Buffy looked at me, but I kept my eyes on the British man. "And what, pray tell, happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you both." He smirked at me and slowly walked away. Buffy gaped after him before she turned towards me with wide eyes. My eye brows were narrowed in confusion and I was speechless. What did he mean by 'both'?

* * *

><p>A while later, Xander, Willow, Jenny, and I were surrounded by books in the library.<p>

"So, his name's Spike?" I questioned as I flipped through a book, looking for anything on this 'Spike' vampire.

"That's what the other vampire called him?" Giles spoke up. "That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?"

"Maybe he's reformed." Buffy shrugged.

"He probably went by something else when he was alive." I reasoned blandly.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come this Saturday." Jenny stated.

"So, this night of St. Vigeous deal… If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?" Xander asked.

"Xander, we definitely cannot run. That's cowardly and they'd just find us again anyway." I said without ever looking up form my book.

"Could we hide?" Willow asked. "I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack." She shuddered at the very concept.

"Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced." Giles reasoned.

"He's worse." A familiar voice said out of nowhere and I jumped as Angel suddenly emerged from the shadows and we all looked at him. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"Hmm, so he's thorough, goal-oriented." Xander mused and I scowled at him.

"We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show." Buffy said in an accusing tone as I set my book down and folded my hands together, laying my chin on them as I smirked at the vampire.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going." Angel responded blandly in his broody voice.

"I was being cool." Buffy replied with a straight face. "C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like two hundred years? You don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show?"

"Wow, two centuries of dating." Willow said in awe. "If you only had two a year, that's still, like, four hundred dates with four hundred different…" She trailed off as she noticed the look Buffy and I were giving her. "Why do they call it a mace?" She asked, changing the subject easily as she tapped a mace on the table.

"Uh, we do have slightly more urgent matters to discuss." Giles said.

"Yeah, like keeping mine and Joey's mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow night?" Buffy said questioningly.

"How 'bout not dying Saturday?" I added on with a worried face. "I mean, I understand why he wants to kill you, but why me?"

"Maybe it's because you're my twin sister and he can't tell which one of us is the Slayer, considering that I've been training you and you move like a Slayer?" Buffy ventured and I shrugged.

"Eh, possibly…"

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow goes under any other name?" Giles asked and we all looked towards where he had been to see he had disappeared. The library doors swung shut behind him as his coattails disappeared also.

"Okay, that's it. I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on that guy." Xander said finally and I smirked up at him.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was dressed in a black and red pleated skirt with black leggings underneath and a long sleeve black see through shirt with a red tank top underneath. I had my Converse on and my hair was up in a half ponytail with my bangs hanging around my face.<p>

Willow, Cordelia, Buffy, Xander, Giles, Jenny, and I were in the library. I was on my laptop researching Spike and St. Vigeous Day. Xander and Cordelia were whittling stakes, Willow was checking over the weapons, Jenny is gathering wood for more stakes, and Buffy was using a machete…to chop up vegetables for a vegetable tray.

"For three nights the unholy scourge themselves into a fury, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous." I read off of my laptop screen and Xander looked at me briefly.

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?" He asked.

"You sure don't." Cordelia commented, not paying attention as she tried to not cut her finger off.

"Hey, Buff, parents are about to start arriving." I told her and she looked up at the clock.

"Okay, so, um, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy… What am I forgetting?"

"Punch?" Willow suggested.

"Punch. I need—I need punch!"

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordelia asked.

"Three minutes." Xander and I answered together.

"So, can I go now? She doesn't need this many stakes. I mean, if this guy Spike is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty quickly." She said and Buffy and I looked up at her. "We're still all rooting for you on Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have a leg wax."

"Ew, didn't need to know that." I said simply and returned to typing away on my computer.

"You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound." Buffy told us as she walked out of the library. As soon as she was gone, Xander, Cordelia, and I all reached over and picked up food from the vegetable tray, but Buffy stuck her head back in. "No." She told us and I rolled my eyes, dropping the carrot I had just picked up.

* * *

><p>Willow and I walked over to where Buffy was dividing the punch into cups.<p>

"So…Ms. Summers, what sorta indescribably terrible punch have you created?" I asked with my best Snyder impersonation and Willow and Buffy chuckled lightly.

"Uh, lemonade." Buffy answered and handed each of us a cup. "I made it fresh and everything."

"How much sugar did you use?" Willow asked as I took a sip, instantly grimacing. Before I could warn Willow, though, she also took a sip.

"Sugar?" Buffy asked, not looking at us as she continued to pour lemonade.

I spit the lemonade in my mouth back into the cup and set it back down on the table as I turned away from Buffy. I wiped my fingers against my tongue, desperately trying to get the sour taste off my tongue.

"It's very good." Willow lied easily and set her cup down.

"Okay, now, all I have to do is keep our mother and Snyder from crossing paths for the rest of the night." Buffy said to me when I had turned back to her, acting completely normal.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers." Willow said and we turned to see Mom beside us now.

"Hi, Willow. Hi, girls. Did you, uh, do all this?" Mom asked me and Buffy.

"Yeah!" Buffy grinned and picked up a cup. "Um, here, have some lemonade."

I then saw Snyder close by and quickly turned to Mom. "Right after Willow shows you the library." I said, rushed. "I'm gonna stay here with Buffy and…hostess."

Buffy nodded in agreement and set the cup back down.

"Great, the library." Willow agreed and wrapped her arm around Mom's shoulders, about to lead her away, when she suddenly stopped. "Uh, um, ooh, no, G-Giles and everyone—"

"—are locked in there studying. Right." Buffy said in fake remembrance and I grinned at Mom.

"French and Spanish class for you then!"

Willow nodded in understanding and lead Mom away as Buffy started to ladle lemonade again and I organized the cups a little better.

"Was that your mother?" Snyder asked us as he stood beside us.

"Here." Buffy said and pretended to accidently spill lemonade all over him. "Oh! Oh, sorry!"

"Oh, yeah, uh, that was Mom alright." I nodded. "We were gonna introduce you, but she most likely wouldn't have said anything."

"Y'know, she doesn't speak a word of English." Buffy said seriously and he simply glared at us before he went after Willow and Mom.

Buffy and I glanced at each other before we both moaned worriedly and looked up at the clock nearby. It was 6:15 now and it ends at 9:00…

* * *

><p>At 8:45, Buffy and I were still in the lounge, watching the people, when Cordelia walked up to us. I was leaning tiredly against the table with the punch on it and Buffy was standing beside me. we both had our arms crossed over our chests.<p>

"Giles has us locked up in that library working on your weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage." Cordelia complained and then stared between us for a moment.

"What?" We asked together.

"You're both starting to look a little slagged. What, are you just skipping foundation entirely now?"

"Cordelia, we have at least three lives to contend with, none of which really mesh." Buffy replied.

"It's kind of like oil, water, and corn syrup." I added on, yawning. "Those things are unable to mix together.

"Yeah, and I can see the oil." Cordelia told us with no sympathy and I simply glared at her lightly. "Is that your mom?" She asked suddenly and Buffy and I looked over to see Mom talking to Willow. "Now that is a woman that knows how to moisturize. Did it, like, skip a generation?"

"Well, I believe that I have seen every classroom on campus," Mom said as she walked over to us, Willow right behind her, "and just as I get there all your teachers miraculously have stepped out." She said to us, mostly since most of my teachers were also Buffy's and if she talked to them, they'd talk to her about Buffy, too. Willow grinned at us from over Mom's shoulder, showing that she had timed it exactly right.

"Oh!" Buffy said quickly, noticing Snyder walking in and heading straight for us. "Oh, um, but you haven't seen the boiler room yet! And, you know, that's really interesting, what with the boiler being in the room and all." She laughed nervously just as Snyder reached us and I winced slightly. He'd most likely tell her about how I cut class with Buffy all the time to do the whole slaying thing or to train with her and Giles.

Mom held her hand out to him. "Hi. I'm Joyce Summers; I'm Buffy and Joey's mother."

He ignored her hand. "Principal Snyder. I'm afraid we need to talk. My office is down her." He lead her away and Cordelia smiled hugely as we all watched them go.

"He didn't look very happy…" Buffy said worriedly and I turned towards her, ready to be the sympathetic twin sister.

"But we did a great job on the decorating and the punch and stuff." I said with a frown as Willow nodded in agreement.

"When they're done talking…" Cordelia trailed off and we all looked at her.

"What?" Buffy and I asked.

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion, you'll both still be grounded."

Buffy and I glared at her hatefully at the comment.

"Cordelia, have some lemonade." Willow suggested and I smirked as she stupidly turned to get some punch.

* * *

><p>In about ten minutes, Snyder came back with Mom and Buffy, Willow, and I exchanged concerned looks as Mom came up to us and stared down at me and Buffy disappointedly.<p>

"In the car, now." She ordered and I sighed as Buffy and I started to follow her. We turned back to see Snyder turning off the lights. We then turned around and met up with Mom. Before we could fully leave the room, a crash sounded behind us and Buffy and I turned to see vampires storming into the room through the window. The humans still in the room started to panic and ran around the room, trying to get away from the vampires. Buffy and I glanced at each other before we walked back into the room to see the vampires all lined up with Spike standing right in front of them, game face on.

"What can I say?" He said questioningly as he stared me and Buffy down, making my eyes burn with anger. "I couldn't wait."

He then lunged and I grabbed a chair, throwing it at his legs to trip him up. Buffy and I ran out of the room again and we each grabbed one of Mom's hand. We were about to her pull down the hall to our right, but more vampires were coming in that way, so we quickly went the other way. When we got to the end, we saw another vampire guarding it and headed in a different direction.

"Everybody, this way!" Buffy cried and I looked towards where she was looking to see several parents and Snyder.

"C'mon, people, let's go!" I yelled at them and they quickly ran past us as Buffy shoved a cleaning cart into two vampires that were chasing the group. I then grabbed her arm and pulled her along until she stopped turning around and we ran to the front of the group, leading them towards the library. When we were close to it, we saw Giles, Jenny, and Xander run out and look towards us.

"It's Spike and he brought a few friends!" I called out to them.

"Look out!" Buffy yelled when we saw a vampire behind them. Jenny screamed.

"Back!" Giles yelled as they ran into the library. Buffy and I lead our group to a science room close by the library.

"Go!" I yelled to the crowd and they all ran into the room. I went in after and Buffy slammed the shut behind us. Snyder and another parent moved a storage cabinet in front of the door while Buffy went over and closed the door at the back of the class, locking it. The power then went out and I looked up.

"Who are these people and what do they want?" A frantic man asked.

"I didn't get much of a look, but is there something wrong with their faces? I…" Mom shook her head in confusion towards me and Buffy.

"Yes!" Snyder said and we all looked at him. "PCP! It's a gang on PCP!We've gotta get out of here." He grabbed a desk and pushed it in front of a window before he started climbing.

"You can't go outside! They'll kill you!" Buffy said as she stepped forward.

"You don't tell me! I tell you!" Snyder said childishly back and I growled as I pulled him down forcefully.

"They're gonna kill everyone in this room if you open that window." I snapped.

"Nobody goes out; nobody comes in until Joey and I say so. Do you hear me?" Buffy snarled at him and he scowled.

"Who do you think you are?"

"We're the ones that know how to stop them." Buffy retaliated as I looked up. I walked across the room, trying to find a way into the ceiling. Mom grabbed one of my shoulders and one of Buffy's.

"Girls, are you crazy? Look, I know you've both been accused of fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't go out there." Mom told us with a pleading look in her eyes.

"We know, Mom." I smiled and pointed up. "That's why we're gonna go up there." I then walked out of her grasp and grabbed a stool, putting it on a lab table. Buffy climbed up first and pushed a ceiling panel aside, lifting herself up into the ceiling. I then climbed up and looked down at Mom. "We'll be fine, Mom." I promised as Buffy helped to pull me up.

As we were crawling through the ceiling, we heard Spike calling out to us.

"Slayer!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Slayer's twin sister! Here, kitties, kitties." He paused then as I glanced at Buffy and she looked at me. So he knows that I'm not a Slayer…? Then what does he want with me, too? "I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry! And use their bones to bash your head in…" I heard the sound of a door being kicked in and my eyes widened, remembering that Willow and Cordelia had ran into a closet in this hallway. "Are you getting a word picture here?"

"Spike!" A different voice yelled and I halted in what I was doing. "Listen…" He said softly and I looked at Buffy, but she continued crawling. I sighed and crawled after her.

"Someone's in the ceiling!" Spike sang the last word and I rolled my eyes as Buffy and I continued on to the library.

When we got there, we broke through ceiling and dropped to the floor, making Jenny step back in surprise and Giles raise an ax.

"Buffy, Joey!" Giles said in relief and lowered the ax as I stood straight. "You're alright!"

I took my hair out its ponytail and started to gather it into a ponytail as Buffy took off her outer sweater.

"How are the others?" Jenny asked.

"Snyder, Mom, and four others are in the science room across the hall. Willow and Cordelia ran the other way. We don't know how they're doing." I mumbled as I finished putting my hair in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck and Buffy threw Xander's bag over her shoulder.

"Where's Xander?" Buffy asked.

"He got out through the stacks. He's getting Angel." Giles told us as Jenny, Buffy, and I piled stakes and crosses into Xander's bag.

"Good. Okay, Joey and I'll take the vamps out in the hall. After that, you get our mother and the others out the same way." Buffy ordered.

"Let me help you." Giles pleaded.

"Giles, our mother's in that room." I said sternly, hiding a stake in my shirt sleeve. "We know that if we don't make it out, you'll damn well make sure she does."

"Bloody right, I will." Giles agreed. "Fair enough. What's your plan?"

"Well, they split up to hold us here, so we're gonna take 'em one on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down." Buffy told him as I grabbed a stool and positioned it under the hole in the ceiling that we had made. Buffy climbed in first before she helped me up.

"Watch your back!" Giles told us.

Buffy and I easily made our way through the ceiling space, thankful that we had skinny bodies. I was in front and almost jumped when a metal pole poked through the ceiling right in front of my face. I started to back up, causing Buffy to back up in return. We went a longer way to get to the science room, but at least we weren't shish kabob or something like that.

When we reached the science room, we heard wood being hacked away by an ax and Buffy immediately broke through the ceiling and dropped down behind the vampire with the ax. She pulled him down with her as she dropped to the ground and quickly plunged a stake into his heart as I carefully dropped from the ceiling to the ground. I looked through the hole in the door that the vampire had made to see Mom looking out at us.

"Joey! Buffy! Are you two okay?" She asked us worriedly.

"We're fine, Mom." Buffy replied as she stood up beside me.

"Girls, look, uh, get out of here, okay? We'll be alright!" She told us and I frowned.

"We're not leaving you behind." I told her forcefully.

"Look, just hang on for one more minute until I tell you to open the door." Buffy told her before we both made our way to the other hall, each wielding stakes. I peeked around the corner to see another vampire with his back to me.

"Sheila!" Buffy suddenly whispered and I whipped around to see the girl in question. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late." Sheila said as she stood in the shadows. "There's some really weird guys outside." She told us and I nodded.

"Yeah, we know. Their leader's trying to kill us." I explained, looking back around the corner.

Sheila picked up the forgotten ax from earlier and smiled. "This should be fun."

Buffy and I slowly headed out into the other hall, careful that the vampire didn't hear us. We were about to round the corner when Buffy stepped in front of me, putting me between her and Sheila.

"Stay behind me." Buffy whispered to us.

"Joey, look out!" Giles's voice suddenly yelled and I spun around to see Sheila about to bring the ax down on me.

Buffy quickly pushed me out of the way and grabbed the ax from Sheila in mid-swing. She swung it around and hit the newborn vampire in the jaw with the butt of the handle. I turned as the other vampire attacked and ducked as Buffy swung the ax at him. The ax ended up buried in the wall and I took my stake from my sleeve, jamming it into his chest. The vampire smiled as he straightened, thinking he had avoided the blow, but then looked down to see the stake. He collapsed to the floor and burst into ashes.

Buffy and I looked over at Sheila to see her run from the hall. Buffy rushed over to the science room again.

"Mom, now!" Buffy yelled and Mom opened the door.

"Okay, come on, let's go!" She ushered to everyone inside to run out.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and into the library, where I had directed them.

"Get them out!" Buffy told Giles and me and I nodded, heading into the library.

* * *

><p>I quickly swung the ax I had picked up at Spike's head with the blunt end. I would've used the sharp end and finish it with Spike, but Mom was right behind me. Spike tumbled to the ground and looked up at me. I had the ax held loosely at my side, still ready to use at any moment.<p>

"Stay the fuck away from my sister." I said in a low threatening voice.

Spike held the stud in his hand above himself to protect himself against anymore blows as Mom helped Buffy to her feet. "Women!" He growled before he got up and ran through the lounge and out the already broken window.

I rolled my eyes as Buffy stared at me in surprise and dropped the ax to the ground, pulling her into a hug. "Nobody hurts my twin." I whispered and she smiled as Mom also put her arms around us.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Mom, and I were walking around outside the school, heading to our car.<p>

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Principal Snyder said you both were troublemakers." Mom told us and I bit my bottom lip, looking away as Buffy looked down in shame. "And I could care less." She continued and we looked back at her. "I have two daughters who can take care of themselves and each other. Who're brave and resourceful and think of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that."

"So, how long until this wears off and you start ragging on us again?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, at least a week and a half." Mom smiled as she walked forward and Buffy and I looked at each other.

"Very cool." We smiled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I think this one's a bit suckalishess, but please review. Anyways, anybody got any ideas on why Spike would want Joey dead? Or does he? I'm not sure, but I've got a idea. I just don't know if it'd work with the rest of the story. I know that I don't want Joey being put on the sidelines all the time like Willow, Xander, and Giles. Review Please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Inca Mummy Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the other characters in here, along with the characters in here that appear in Angel.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Inca Mummy Girl<p>

"This is so unfair." Buffy and I complained as she, Willow, Xander, and I walked past the rose gardens and towards the museum.

"I don't think it's that bad." Willow argued softly.

"It's the Uber-suck!" Buffy replied.

"Yeah, the least Mom could've done was worn us." I agreed.

"Well, a lot of parents are doing it this year." Xander told us. "It's part of this whole cultural exchange magilla. The exhibit, the dance—"

"I have the best costume for the dance!" Willow exclaimed excitedly and I smiled.

"Maybe you could help me with mine then." I offered and she nodded in agreement.

"A complete stranger in our house for two weeks…" Buffy muttered. "I'm gonna be insane!"

"And I'm not?" I asked rhetorically. "We're both gonna be dangers to ourselves and others within three days."

"I think the exchange student program's cool." Xander argued and we both glared at him. "I do! It's a beautiful melding of two cultures."

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" Buffy asked as we climbed the steps that led to the museum entrance.

"My dad tried to send me to some Armenians once. Does that count?" He asked and I shook my head at him in reply.

During the exhibit, we saw Cordelia giggling over a magazine and we decided to see what she was looking at.

"What're you lookin' at?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Pictures of our exchange students. Look, 100% Swedish, 100% gorgeous, 100% staying at my house!" She practically squealed making me blink rapidly. "So, how's yours?" She asked us as we continued to walk. "Visually, I mean."

"We don't know actually." I replied.

"Guy like?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"By guy like, we are talking big, beefy, guy like girl, right?" Xander asked shakily behind us.

"We were just told 'guy'." Buffy answered.

"You didn't look at him first?" Cordelia asked, shocked. "He could be dogly. You two live on the edge." She commented before she walked off.

"Hold on a sec." Xander said and we looked at him. "So, this person who's living with you two for two weeks is a man…with man parts. This is a terrible idea!"

"What about the beautiful melding of two cultures?" Willow asked slowly.

"There's no melding, okay?" Xander snapped back. "He better keep his parts to himself."

We stopped at the end of the display cases we had been looking at and I noticed Rodney, a kid Willow and I were tutoring together, scraping at a mask.

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked, also noticing Rodney.

"Uh, that's Rodney Munson. He's God's gift to the bell curve." Xander told her. "What he lacks in smarts, he makes up in lack of smarts."

"You just don't like him 'cause of that time he beat you up every day for five years." Willow remarked with a slight smile, making me and Buffy giggle.

"Yeah, I'm irrational that way." Xander said sarcastically.

"I better stop him before he gets in trouble." Buffy smiled, stepping forward, but I quickly placed my arm in front of her.

"Me and Willow got it." I told her.

"The non-violent approach is probably better here." Willow agreed and we made our way over to Rodney together.

"What're you…" He stopped himself as he was talking when he looked up to see us. "Oh. Joey, Willow, hi." He greeted and I smiled.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that." I advised, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. I was wearing my purple and black striped jacket, a pair of formfitting blue jeans, my Converse, and black tank top that said 'Vampires Suck' in a cursive script in white letters on it. My jacket was unzipped so people could see my shirt better.

"You could get in trouble." Willow agreed.

"Oh, no. And they might kick me outta school?" Rodney asked sarcastically, making me and Willow smile.

"Are we still on for our chem. tutorial tomorrow?" Willow asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I got almost all fourteen natural elements memorized." He told us and I frowned.

"Uh, Rodney? There are a hundred and three, not fourteen." I informed him and his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Typical museum trick." Xander commented as we walked into the Inca exhibit. "Promise human sacrifice, deliver old pots and pans."<p>

"Five hundred years ago, the Incan people chose a beautiful teenage girl to become their princess." The guide told all of us as we walked up the steps and onto the platform that held an Incan stone coffin.

"I hope this story ends with, 'And she lived happily ever after.'" Willow thought aloud before we looked into the coffin.

"No, I think it ends with, 'And she became a scary, discolored, shriveled mummy.'" Xander said.

"The Incan people sacrificed their princess to the mountain god Sebancaya; an offering buried alive for eternity in this dark tomb." The guide continued.

"The least they could do was wrapping her up in those bandages." I commented lightly, looking at the dead princess.

"Like in the movies?" Willow asked and I nodded.

"The princess remained there protected only by a cursed seal placed there," the guide pointed towards the plate the mummy was holding, "as a warning to any who would wake her."

"So, Buffy, Joey, when's exchange-o boy making his appearance?" Xander asked and we looked up at him.

"His name's Ampata." I told him.

"Gonna be at the bus station tomorrow night." Buffy answered him.

"Ooh… The Sunnydale bus depot. Classy! What a better way to introduce someone to our country than with the stench of urine." Xander said and I giggled.

"Now, if you'll follow me this way, please." The guide said and we all walked away from the coffin and followed him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Buffy, Xander, Giles, and I were sitting in the library. Xander was studying, I was listening to a mix CD I made, and Buffy and Giles were training. I was drawing in my sketchbook with my legs pulled up on my chair, my sketchbook balanced there. When I eventually looked up I noticed Xander pulling Willow, who must've just gotten here, over to the table that now inhabited me and Buffy. I turned off my CD player and let my head phones rest around my neck.<p>

"We were just talkin' about happy things." Xander said, sounding nervous. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Like the four of us going to the dance together. See?" He laughed nervously. "Happy!" Willow wasn't smiling. "Not happy."

"No. Uh, oh, y-yes. No." She stuttered and I frowned.

"Will, what happened?" I asked.

"Rodney's missing." She told me and I blinked.

"Trouble with Mr. Munson again?" Giles asked as he came out of his office with an ice pack and put it on his shoulder.

"His parents say he never came home last night." Willow answered.

"Y'know, I don't think I remember seeing Rodney on the bus back from the field trip." Buffy announced.

"Now that I think about it, neither did I." I said worriedly.

"I didn't either." Willow put in her two cents. "I hope he didn't get in trouble at the museum."

Xander chuckled. "Hey, maybe he awakened the mummy."

"Right, and it rose from its tomb." Willow giggled.

"And attacked him." Buffy and I finished, smiling.

After a moment, our smiles faded as we realized that our theories may not be as ridiculous as we thought.

* * *

><p>"On the other hand, maybe Rodney just stepped out for a smoke." Willow suggested as we walked into the Inca exhibit at the museum.<p>

"Willow, a smoke break for twenty-one hours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's addictive, you know." Willow retorted softly as we walked up the steps to the coffin.

"We'll deal with that when we've…ruled out evil curses." Giles told us.

"One day, I'm gonna live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying." Buffy swore to us and I nodded in agreement.

"There was a seal?" Giles double checked and Buffy stepped up to the coffin, looking in.

"It was right here…and it's broken." She said and pulled out a large piece of the seal.

"Does that mean the mummy's loose?" Willow asked, worriedly.

"No, comfy as ever." Buffy answered, handing the seal fragment to Giles.

"Look at this series of pictograms." Giles said in awe, but before we could a man came out of nowhere, yelling, and attacked us.

Xander ended up jumping on the man's back and the man eventually ran away.

"Okay, I just saved us, right?" Xander asked.

"Something did." Buffy rephrased it for him.

"Well, we'll fret about the details later." Giles said. "Let's just get out of here before he comes back."

We hurried down the steps, except for Willow, who had been looking at the mummy with wide eyes.

"Giles, were the Incas very advanced?" She asked slowly and we stopped, looking up at her.

"Yes, yes, very." He answered, nodding.

"Did they have orthodontists?" Willow asked.

* * *

><p>We all walked into the library after getting back from the museum.<p>

"Rodney looked like he had been dead for five hundred years." Willow stated.

"How exactly is that possible?" I asked.

"Maybe we should ask that crazy man with the big old knife." Xander suggested and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"I don't think he seemed overly chatty." Buffy stated.

"The way he bolted when he saw Rodney; I'd saw he was as freaked as we were." Willow observed.

"My resources on this subject are extremely limited." Giles informed us. "I-I gather that this particular mummy was from the Sebancaya region of eastern Peru. It's very remote. Now, if there's an answer, then it's-it's locked in the—"

"In the seal." Buffy finished for him.

Giles looked at the seal fragment. "It's gonna take me weeks to…translate these pictograms. Well, we'll start tonight with—"

"Ampata!" Buffy and I suddenly said.

"I was gonna suggest hunting." Giles said.

"No, we're late." Buffy explained.

"We told Mom that we'd pick him up at the bus stop." I added.

"Uh-uh-uh, guys?" Xander said, stopping us from leaving. "Where are your priorities? Tracking down a mummifying killer or making time for some Latin lover whose stock in trade is the breakage of hearts?"

"Ampata's there alone and we don't know how great his English is." I responded.

"He's here from South A… South America. Hey, y'know, maybe he could translate the seal." Buffy suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Fall for the old 'let me translate that ancient seal for ya' come on." Xander scoffed. "D'ya know how many times I've used that?"

* * *

><p>Buffy, Willow, Xander and I rushed to the bus station, but we couldn't find Ampata.<p>

"Forty minutes late. Welcome to America!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"What if he left already?" Willow asked and tried the door to the bus station to see it was locked.

"Ampata!" I called out. "Ampata Gutierrez?"

"So, do we have to speak Spanish when we see him?" Xander asked and I looked over at him. "'Cause I don't know anything much besides Doritos and Chihuahua."

"Ampata?" Buffy called.

"Here!" A feminine voice called and we looked towards the voice to see a teenage girl emerge from in between two busses. "Hello." She greeted and came to stand before us. "I am Ampata."

"Aye carumba!" Xander said. "I can also say that." He added as an afterthought, but I was too surprised that Ampata, who was supposed to be a he, is in fact a she.

* * *

><p>We took Ampata back to mine and Buffy's house and were now showing here around.<p>

"Dining room…" Buffy trailed off as we came into the kitchen from the dining room. "And this," I turned on the light as she spoke, "is the kitchen."

"It's very good!" Ampata grinned, amazed. I just smiled.

"Yeah, you got your stove, your fridge, it's fully functional. We're very into it." Buffy smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" Xander asked, over-pronouncing his words with slowness and a gestured that indicated getting a drink.

I opened the fridge and looked through it for something for us to drink. "Okay, we've got milk, older milk, and juice. So, juice?" I asked, looking over at Ampata.

"Please." She said and I nodded, getting some glasses from the cabinet and the juice from the fridge.

"So, Ampata…you're a girl." Willow observed.

"Yes…" She nodded. "…for many years now."

"And not a boy 'cause we thought a boy was coming and here ya' are in a girl way!" Willow continued.

"It's just one of those crazy mix-ups, Will." Xander replied.

"So, have you ever been to America before?" Buffy asked as I set out the glasses.

"Uh, I-I have toured." Ampata answered.

"Where did…you go?" Xander asked slowly. Buffy and I gave Willow a look before Buffy went to get something for us to eat and Willow started to pour the juice.

"I was taken to Atlanta, Boston, New York."

"New York! That's exciting." Willow smiled. "What was it like?"

"I did not see so much." She replied simply.

"Your English is…very bueno." Xander said slowly again, causing Buffy, Willow, and I to exchange another look.

"I listened much." Ampata told him.

"Well, that works out well because I talk much." Xander said and he and Ampata laughed while I raised an eyebrow.

Buffy and I had done rock paper scissors to see who would have to house Ampata when she got here and she lost, so ha! My room remains my room. Willow stayed over a bit longer to help me with my costume. I was going to be an Indian Princess.

* * *

><p>The next day, Buffy, Ampata and I walked to school. I had my headphones on, so I didn't really pay attention to their conversation. The only thing I really noticed was an awesome black and white striped van parked in front of the school, but that's it.<p>

I was dressed in a pair of black jean cut off kapris, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and my Converse. I had my hair pulled up in low pigtails that hung over my shoulders. I was humming along to the song I was listening to, which just so happens to be 'Stupid Thing' by Nickel.

When we reached the library, I turned off my CD player and put my head phones on my neck again.

"How do you do?" Giles asked, smiling as he shook Ampata's hand.

"Hi." She greeted.

"I was, I was wondering if you could, um, translate this?" He asked and showed her the seal fragment.

"That was in no way awkward." Buffy commented.

I watched as Ampata took the seal and looked at it what seemed to be disbelief.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked slowly and she snapped her attention to us.

"Uh, no! Uh, it is…Uh, why are you asking me?" She asked us.

"Well, uh, uh…" Giles coughed. "It's, well, it's an artifact…from-from, uh, your…region. I-it's, uh, from the tomb of a-an Incan mummy a-a-actually. We were trying to translate it, uh, um, as a-a project for our, um…" He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Our archeology club." Willow supplied.

"Very good." Giles said, smiling at Willow's quick thinking.

"It is broken." Ampata observed. "Where are the other pieces?"

"That's all we found." Buffy answered.

"Hmm, it is very old and valuable." Ampata stated and then held the piece out to Giles. "You should hide it."

"Is-is, uh, anything you recognize here?" Giles asked. "Um, um, this-this, um…this ch-chap here with the knife, for instance?"

"Well, I-I do not know exactly, but…" She looked down at the seal and pointed to a sign on it. "I-I-I think this represents, I believe the word is… 'bodyguard'?"

Giles nodded, taking the seal back. "Bodyguard? Interesting."

"Legend has it that he guards the mummy against those who would disturb her." Ampata explained.

"Well, uh, yes. Well, that's, um, that's a very good starting point for our, um…club." Giles said and looked over to me and Buffy.

"Oh, and, uh, a-as club president, I have, um, lots to do." Buffy told Ampata. "Lots of…stuff. Dull stuff. Uh, oh, Willow, maybe you could—"

Xander cut her off, smiling. "Stay with Ampata for the day? I'd love to." He bowed slightly to Ampata, who smiled back.

"Yes! That will be fun." Ampata agreed and they left together.

"Right. I'll, uh, continue with the translation. Buffy, you research this, uh, bodyguard thing, and uh, Willow and Joey…" He turned towards us to see Willow not paying attention. "Willow?"

Willow was staring after Xander and Ampata as they walked out of the library. "Boy… They really like each other."

* * *

><p>I was looked up this legend on my laptop, Buffy was inspecting the seal under a magnifying lamp, and Willow was doing something while playing with a stuffed frog. Huh…I thought she had frog fear... I was also listening to music, so I ignored what they were talking about, biting my lip. I wasn't really finding anything, so I turned off my CD player and rested my headphones around my neck, looking up at Buffy, Giles, and Willow.<p>

"Yeah, I'm not finding anything." I said, shutting down my laptop and closing the lid.

"Well, it turns out that the mummy killed Rodney." Buffy explained and I raised an eyebrow, but then shook my head.

"I don't wanna know." I said and right before anybody could say anything, Ampata and Xander ran in.

* * *

><p>"Here you are." Giles said and set a cup of tea in front of a shaken Ampata.<p>

"Thank you." She said.

"Why's this guy so into us?" Willow asked. "I mean, what's he want?"

"He said, 'Give me the seal'." Xander told us.

"Apparently this is more popular than we realized." Giles mused. "I just don't know what we-we should do with it."

"Destroy it." Ampata suddenly said and we all looked at her in surprise. "If you do not, someone could die."

"I'm afraid someone already has."

"You mean the man with the knife killed someone?"

"Well…that's not quite what happened." I admitted.

"You are not telling me everything." Ampata observed and looked at us all.

"You're right, Ampata." Xander said, taking her hand. "And it's time we do. We're not an archeology club. We're in, uh—" He was interrupted by Giles coughing and me and Buffy glaring at him. "We're in the crime club. Which is kinda like the chess club, only with crime and, um…no chess."

"Please understand me. That seal nearly got us killed. It must be destroyed!" Ampata argued before she got up and ran out of the library. Xander waited a moment before he got up and ran after her.

"Ampata!" He called. Willow waited a few minutes before she went to check on them

Buffy and Giles started to argue if she should go to the dance tonight or not. She ended up losing that argument.

"Hey, Willow?" I asked her as she came back in and sat down across from me, a little glum.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I come over to your house until the dance? Buffy's not going." I asked and she nodded.

"Okay. You got your costume here?"

"Yeah, it's in my locker 'cause I didn't know if we'd be fighting anything right before the dance."

"Smart idea." She complemented and I smiled, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how does it look?" I asked, twirling in Willow's room. I was wearing my costume but I hadn't put my Indian boots on yet. I looked at Willow to see her in her Eskimo costume, zipping up the coat. "Good? Great? Bad?"<p>

"Oh, you look great." She smiled, which I returned. I had my hair down around my face tonight with some light pink lip gloss on. "You're missing something though…" She murmured as I pulled on my boots.

"I was thinking so, too, but I don't know what." I told her in thought and stood, smoothing out my dress.

Willow hummed and walked over to her desk, opening her jewelry box. I watched as she rummaged through it for a moment before she turned towards me with two things in her hands. One was a pretty purple flower that I knew as lavender. The other was a hair clip that had two feathers hanging from it. "This should complete it." She smiled, while I grinned. I took the lavender from her hand and she put the clip into my hair on the left side of my head. She stepped back and observed her work with her hands on her hips. "I think I did a good thing here tonight."

I giggled. "Thanks, Willow. Now, come on, we gotta get to the dance." She nodded and grabbed her pike on the way out the door.

* * *

><p>When we got there, a local band called Dingoes Ate My Baby were playing and Willow told me that she thought the name of the song was called 'Shadows'. The band was pretty good, though I haven't even looked up at them yet.<p>

Willow and I were talking and standing near the doors of the Bronze, waiting for Xander and Ampata to get here. Cordelia showed up first, dressed as a Hawaiian girl. She looked at us but her eyes mainly landed on Willow.

"Oh, near faux pas! I almost wore the same thing." She said sarcastically before she walked off.

"I thought you said my costume was great." Willow pouted and I smiled.

"It is great. You put a lot of thought and time into it and it's very cultural!" I told her and she sighed. Well, I think she sighed. I can't really tell with all this fluff on her. "Come on, let's go find a table." I said and grabbed her arm, leading her over to a table close to the dance floor. It's the table we usually get whenever we come to the Bronze.

After a few minutes, Willow spoke up, looking crestfallen.

"I think I should've worn something sexy." She told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why—oh…" I said as I caught sight of Ampata, dressed in an Incan Princess Costume, and Xander, wearing I don't really know, coming towards us.

"Wow, you guys look great." Willow complemented when they reached us.

"I-I love your costumes." Ampata smiled looking between us. "Yours-yours is very authentic." She said to Willow.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you look, um…snug." Xander said, at a loss for words.

"That's what I was going for. Where's Buffy?" Willow asked and looked around, having trouble moving in her costume.

"I told you that she wasn't coming tonight, Will." I reminded her and she nodded. I was playing with the lavender flower.

Soon, Xander and Ampata walked towards the dance floor and Willow watched longingly. I sighed as I turned towards the dance floor, but talked to her.

"She's not gonna be able to stay here for long, you know." I told her and she sighed.

"I know, but what about long distance relationships?"

"Never work out." I said simply and held up the lavender flower to be in front of my face. I looked at its beauty instead of the world around me. I looked at how the dim lighting shone on the purple petals. "You know, flowers are lucky." I said absently and Willow looked over at me, leaning against her pike in her seat. "They don't have to worry about dating or love triangles or crazy mummies that like to mummify other people." At this, Willow cracked a smile.

Xander then came off the dance floor without Ampata and walked towards us.

"Have you guys seen Ampata?" Xander asked and we both shrugged. "What was that?" He asked Willow.

"I shrugged."

"Next time you should probably say 'shrug'." Xander advised her before he walked off again.

"Sigh." Willow narrated as she watched him go. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Where's Xander?" Buffy asked as she walked up to us a few minutes after Xander left us. I was going to ask what she was doing here before she asked that question. Willow and I were now sitting with our backs to the dance floor.

"Looking for Ampata." I answered, twirling the jasmine.

"We need to find him." Buffy announced and we looked up at her. "Ampata's the mummy."

"Oh." Willow absorbed the information before she grinned. "Good." She then must've realized the implication. "Xander!"

"Where'd they go?" Buffy asked.

"I think they went backstage." I said and we quickly rushed off. I left my lavender flower behind, thinking we could come back and I could get it. When we got to the hall backstage, we found Xander leaning against the wall and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked and he looked at us weakly.

"I think so." He said, just as weakly. "Boy, that was some kiss!"

"Xander, did you see where Ampata went?" I asked gently.

"She said something about the seal." He told us, starting to regain a bit of strength.

"The seal! Giles! C'mon." She said to us and we helped him up.

"What's goin' on?" Xander asked.

"He doesn't know?" Willow asked.

"We'll tell him on the way." Buffy decided.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Buffy was the quickest and Willow ran in next while I stayed behind to help Xander. As we entered, we noticed that Ampata was choking Willow.<p>

"Let her go!" Xander yelled and pushed away from me, calmly walking towards her. "If you're gonna kiss anybody, it should be me."

"Xander we can be together." Ampata replied before she looked at Willow, who was starting to turn red. "Just…just let me have this one."

"That's never gonna be happen." Xander argued while I glanced around, looking for Buffy.

"I must do it. I must do it now!" Ampata yelled. "Or it is the end for me and for us!" She tried to kiss Willow, but Xander jumped in and stopped her.

"No!" He yelled and pulled Willow away from her and I quickly pulled her over to where I was. "You want life? You're gonna have to take mine. Can you do that?"

Ampata looked at him, considering it, as her skin was mummified to her neck. "Yes!" She finally answered and tried to kiss him, but he held her away at arm's length.

The lid of the coffin was suddenly kicked open and Buffy jumped out. She came up behind Ampata and pulled her away from Xander. Xander ended up pulling off her arms. Buffy looked at Ampata's body and dropped it, making her head fall off. We all looked at it until Willow went over to Xander. Giles also climbed out of the coffin and we all left without a glance back. I couldn't help but to think I was forgetting something, though...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Okay, so there's the fourth chapter and yes, this is the episode that Oz finally sees (not meets, unfortunately...) Joey. Don't worry, though. I'm not leaving Willow hanging. She'll meet somebody around the same time that Oz meets Joey. Also, the jasmine flower plays a part in later chapters, so remember that. Anyways, review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any of the merchandise. Though I do own all eigth seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer... Oh, and some of you may have noticed that I've skipped the fifth episode, but that's because I didn't find it all that important. Oh, and Oz has an appearence in this one! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 "Halloween"<p>

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year." Willow observed as we walked past him.

"Note this interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander added as we watched Snyder force kid after kid to sign up.

"Yeah, what's with the volunteering anyway?" I asked as we reached Willow's locker and she put in the combination.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night." Xander explained.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires." Buffy told us. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Snyder.

"Summers Twins." He said as Buffy also turned. "Just the juvenile delinquents I've been looking for."

"Principal Snyder!" We greeted.

"Halloween must be a big night for you both." Snyder said in thought while I blinked at him. "Tossing eggs, keying cards, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well," he started to lead us to the sign-up table, "not this year, missies."

Willow and Xander came to stand behind us.

"Gosh, we'd love to sign up, but we recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold flashlights." Buffy said in a sad voice but Snyder just held up a clipboard to me and two pens to each of us.

"The program starts at four; the children have to be back at six." He told us and I reluctantly grabbed a pen and started to sign my name and then gave the clipboard to Buffy. Snyder gave Willow and Xander pens over our shoulders and I turned, sticking my tongue out at an annoyed Xander. I knew he had been smiling at our expense, so ha!

* * *

><p>"Wait, do we have to dress up and everything?" I asked as we walked down the hall, heading for the lounge.<p>

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory." Willow answered.

"Great. I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me." Buffy complained.

"Halloween quiet?" Xander asked. "Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-appaloosa."

"Not according to Giles." Buffy said. "He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead." Buffy, Willow, and I sat down at a table as Xander just put his satchel down on the table. "They stay in."

"Those wacky vampires!" Xander grinned. "That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" He then turned and went over to the soda vending machine and Buffy turned to face me, who was sitting across the table from her.

"I think you should be a witch again, Joey." She told me her opinion and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I was a witch last year though."

"Yeah, but you totally pulled it off! And that costume was adorable on you!"

"Yes, but I was a witch last year." I repeated and she rolled her eyes. I looked over her shoulder to see Xander and Larry looking like they were about to fight. "Ooh, look, Buffy." I told her and she turned. She quickly got up and slammed Larry into the machine. Buffy soon came back to the table and set a Diet Dr. Pepper down.

"Oh, I'll forget about it." Xander said loudly as he stormed over to us. "In maybe fifteen, twenty years when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades!"

"Xander, don't you think you're—" Buffy was cut off as she turned to face him.

"A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life. Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for your help!" He grabbed his bag and stormed away. Buffy moaned and sat down across from me again as I stole the soda.

"I think I just violated the guy code big time." She said.

"Poor Xander." Willow said. "Boys are so fragile…"

"Speaking of which, how was your date with Angel last night, Buff?" I asked her and opened the soda, taking a sip.

"Misfire. I was late, due to unscheduled slayege. Showed up looking trashed." Buffy told us.

"Was he mad?" Willow asked.

"Actually he was pretty unmad, which probably had something to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his cappuccino."

"Buffy, Angel's smart enough not to fall for Cordelia's act." I told her as Willow took a sip of the soda she, Buffy, and I were currently sharing.

"You mean that 'actually showing up, wearing a stunning outfit, embracing personal hygiene' act?" Buffy questioned.

"You know what she means." Willow replied. "Uh, she's not his type."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know what his type it. I've known him less than a year and if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly one to over share." Buffy retorted and I nodded.

"This is true."

"It's too bad we can't sneak a look at the Watcher diaries and read up on Angel." Willow said and I smiled. "I'm sure it's full of fun facts to know and tell."

"Yeah, it's too bad." I agreed. "That stuff is private to only the Watchers."

"Also, Giles keeps them in his office…in his personal files." Willow added.

"Most importantly, it would be wrong." Buffy continued.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Willow, and I looked into the round window on the library door. We didn't see Giles, so we gave each other looks. Buffy quietly snuck into the library and Willow and I watched, giving her a thumbs up when she turned to look at us again. We watched as Buffy made her way over to the counter, look around, and then head over to his office. Giles appeared then and he and Buffy shared a few words. She motioned for one of us to go forward but we both shook her heads and mouthed, 'no'. Buffy continued to talk to him and I turned to Willow.<p>

"I'll go." I said and she nodded, stepping back. I quietly and slowly opened the door, stepping in. Buffy told me with her eyes to hurry up as she talked to Giles.

"I enjoy cross-referencing." Giles said and she turned back to him.

"Do you stuff your own shirts or do you send them out?" Buffy asked and grabbed a book from the stack he had as he was about to move. She sat so that she was facing his office on the table and Giles turned to face her as I slowly made my way over to his office. "So! How come Halloween is such a big yawner? I mean, do the demons just hate how commercial it's become?" Buffy asked as she leafed through the book in her hand.

"Um, it's interesting, ac…" Giles stopped as he looked at the Slayer. "Not, I suspect, to you." He took the book from her as I reached his office. "What is it you're after?"

"Of course, it's of interest to me! I'm the Slayer. I need to know these things. You can't keep me in the dark any longer." Buffy said as I slowly opened the door to his office and started in. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Buffy suddenly said loudly, making me jump and look over at them.

"I really don't have time for these games." Giles replied.

"Ms. Calendar said you were a babe!" Buffy quickly said and I looked over at her sadly, shaking my head.

"She said what?" Giles asked.

"Well, she said that you were a…h-hunk of burning…something or other. So, what d'ya think of that?"

"Uh, I…I don't, um, uh, a burning hunk of what?" He asked as I walked into the office and went over to his personal files. I quickly looked through a few until I found the journal of the Watcher that was in the time that Angel was turned in. I grabbed it and held it to my chest, sneaking out of the office again, closing the door behind me and walking by the counter while Giles was still distracted.

"But I've overstepped my bounds. It's none of my business, you know." Buffy stammered. "What was I thinking? My God! Shame, shame." She said as I ducked out of the library and Willow smiled as we watched Buffy quickly walked out to us. We quickly headed towards the nearest bathroom and hopped up to sit on the sinks. I was in the middle with the book in my lap. We were all looking at a drawing of a noble woman with a tiny waist, wearing a billowy gown.

"Man, look at her." Buffy said in awe.

"Who is she?" Willow asked.

"It doesn't say, but the entry's dated in 1775." Buffy answered and I did the math in my head.

"Angel was eighteen and still human in 1775." I told them.

"So that's the kinda girl he hung around?" Buffy asked. "She's pretty coiffed."

"She looks like a noble woman or something." Willow stated and Buffy looked up at us.

"Being beautiful was pretty much her job." I told her.

"And clearly this girl was a workaholic." Buffy said sadly. "I'll never be like this."

"C'mon!" Willow suddenly said as we looked back to the drawing. "She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her. She's got a funny, uh, waist! Look at how tiny that is."

"Thank you. Now I feel better." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Buffy, being this skinny isn't healthy." I told her. "It's freakish."

"Must have been wonderful." Buffy sighed. "Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess and have horses and servants and yet more gowns."

"Yeah." Willow said dreamily. "Still, I think I prefer being able to vote."

"When we can." I said, smirking as Buffy looked at us with raised brows. Buffy smiled before Cordelia came in and went over to a mirror, taking out her makeup bag.

"So, Buffy, you ran off last night and left poor little Angel all by his lonesome. But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I'll bet." Buffy said with a small glare.

"So, what's his story anyway?" Cordelia asked as she put on some blush. "I mean, I never see him around."

"You won't during the day." I told her.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me he still lives at home. Like, he has to wait for his dad to get back before he can take the car?" She put the blush away and rummaged around in her bag.

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple of hundred years." Buffy told her.

"Oh, good. I mean…" She stopped touching up her lip gloss and looked over at us. "What?"

"Angel's a vampire." I said.

"I thought you knew." Buffy added.

Cordelia turned back to the mirror. "Oh, he's a vampire." She put away her lip gloss and stuffed her makeup bag back into her purse. "Of course! But the cuddly king, like a Carebear with fangs?" She turned and faced us.

"It's true." Willow nodded.

"You know what I think?" Cordelia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just think you're trying to scare me off 'cause you're afraid of the competition. Look, Buffy, you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer." And with that, she turned and walked out of the bathroom and we just watched.

* * *

><p>I browsed the costumes at Ethan's Costume Shop before I found a ghost costume. I picked it up and walked over to where Buffy and Willow were.<p>

"You get the witch?" Buffy asked and I rolled my eyes and held up my costume. "Ah, come on! You, too? Willow's being a ghost, too."

I looked over at Willow to see her holding up a costume similar to mine. "Well, I want to hide this year." I told Buffy and she glared at me. Before she could say anything, Xander walked up. "Hey, Xander!" I greeted.

"What'd you get?" Willow asked and he pulled out a toy military rifle from out of his bag and held it up for us to see.

"That's not a costume." Buffy commented and he glared at her, obviously still mad over what happened earlier.

"I got fatigues from an Army Surplus at home." Xander told me and Willow. "Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!"

"Hey, look, Xander," Buffy started and he pointed his rifle at her, "I'm…really sorry about this morning."

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress."

"Okay, then I promise from now on I'll let you get pummeled." She placed her chin on his shoulder and pouted up at him.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Thank you." He said and Buffy straightened out, smiling. "Okay, y'know, actually I think I could've t…" He would've continued but Buffy got distracted by something and started to walk away. "Hello! That was our touching reconciliation moment there!"

I looked over to see Buffy walking towards a frilly, red and pink, billowy 18th-century gown.

"I'm sorry, it just… Look at this." Buffy said in awe as we walked over to stand behind her.

"It's amazing." Willow said and I smiled.

"Beautiful." I complemented.

"Too bulky." Xander put in his opinion. "I prefer my women in spandex."

The guy that owned the store walked over to us. "Please, let me." I'm taking a guess and saying his name is Ethan. He took the dress off of its mannequin.

"Oh, i-it's…" Buffy stuttered and he continued for her.

"Magnificent." He smiled. "Yes, I know. There." He held it in front of her in front of a mirror. "My…meet the hidden princess." He said as Buffy smiled softly and held the dress to herself. "I think we found a match. Don't you?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this." Buffy told him.

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse." He said and Buffy turned back to the mirror, holding the dress up to her chin. I smiled at this.

* * *

><p>On Halloween, I was getting dressed in my costume. Buffy demanded that I wear the witch costume I wore last year, so I was putting it on as we speak. I sighed in annoyance, tugging on the boots. I grabbed the ghost costume I bought and went into Buffy's room where she and Willow were getting ready. Willow was in the bathroom.<p>

"Happy?" I asked Buffy, who was standing at her full length mirror, dressed in her costume with a black wig on. She was putting in earrings. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." She said and I rolled my eyes, sitting on her bed.

"Where're you meeting Angel?" Willow called from inside the bathroom.

"Here after trick-or-treating." Buffy told her as she fixed her wig hair. "Mom's gonna be out and Joey's going to watch videos in the living room."

"Does he know about your 18th-century costume?" I asked, smiling as I tugged on the shoelaces to my black leather combat boots.

"Nope. Call it a blast from his past. I'll show him I can coif with the best of 'em." She smiled and then turned to the bathroom door. "Okay, Willow, come out. You can't hide in there all night." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"O-okay, but-but promise you won't laugh?" Willow asked shakily.

"We promise." We told her together and she walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in boots, a short black leather skirt and a burgundy, long-sleeved, V-necked, midriff-baring top.

"Wow!" Buffy smiled. "You're a dish." At this, Willow tried to hide herself with a sheet, but I took it from her and put it back on the bed as I stood. "I mean, really."

"But this just isn't me." Willow frowned, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"And that's the point." Buffy said and put Will in front of the mirror. "Look, Halloween is the night that not you is you… but not you. Y'know?"

The bell rang before either of us could answer.

"Oh! That's Xander! Are you ready?" Buffy asked Willow as I smoothed out my dress.

"Yeah. O-o-okay." Willow nodded shakily.

"Cool! I can't wait for the boys to go non-verbal when they see you!" She walked out the door and I turned to the bed, grabbed my ghost costume. I pulled it on over my head and turned to Willow.

"What're you doing?" She asked and I smiled under the costume.

"Being rebellious. Look, if you don't want to wear this, then put on your ghost over it." I told her and walked over to the door. She nodded and pulled it on. We walked out the door and down the stairs.

"…Casper 1 and Casper 2." Buffy said slowly as she looked up at us with Xander, as a soldier, standing next to her at the door.

"Hey, Will, Joe!" Xander greeted and I waved, descending the stairs first. "That's a…fine boo you got there." He told Willow and Buffy frowned at me, disappointed.

"You have no power over me." I said stubbornly and walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>At school, I was walking around, trying to find Snyder so he could give me my sugar-hyped kids for the night. I turned the corner and ran right into a cute guy that was about two inches taller than me with blonde spiky hair.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized as I stepped back a bit.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry." He said before we went our separate ways with one thought in my head… 'That was weird…'

* * *

><p>"Ghost!" I heard from behind me while I stood with a clipboard and turned to see Snyder. "Who are you?" He asked and I noticed a group of three kids behind him. A little girl dressed up as a vampire with plastic fangs, a little boy dressed as Superman and a little Spiderman.<p>

"Uh, Joey Summers." I told him and he nodded.

"This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you." He turned and started to leave, so I smiled and bent down towards the kids.

"Hey." I greeted but before I could say more, Snyder spoke up.

"Ah, ah!" He called and I straightened up, annoyed as I glared at him and he walked away. He walked away and I waited until he was out of sight before I bent down again.

"Hey, guys, I'm Joey. What're your names?"

"I'm Sandra." The vampire girl told me and she seemed to be the oldest.

"Danny." The little Superman said, seeming to be the middle child.

"And I'm Eric." The Spiderman said with a toothy grin and I smiled at the youngest boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, who wants some candy?" I asked and they cheered. I stood straight and put the clipboard down on the table beside me. "Follow me, then, troopers." I said sternly and they followed me single file.

* * *

><p>Later on, at nighttime, I bent down in front of my group with a smile, though they couldn't see it.<p>

"What'd you get?" I asked and Sandra pulled out an apple, Danny pulled out an orange, and Eric had a banana. "At least they're tasty, right?" I asked and they nodded a bit glum. I stood straight and took Eric's hand. "Come on. I've got a couple more minutes before I gotta get you guys back and I think we can spare another house." We started to walk to the next house, which just so happened to be the house that I could see Willow stepping up to with her group. I pushed my group forward and stood back with Willow. "Hey, Will." I greeted and she looked at me.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess." I shrugged as one of her charges, a little boy wearing a green monster mask, rang the door bell and an elderly woman opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" The kids all said together.

"Oh, my goodness, aren't you adorable!" The lady said to the kids before she looked down into her candy bucket. "Oh, dear! Am I all out?" She asked rhetorically and the kids all moaned in disappointment. "I could've sworn I had more candy. I'm sorry, Mr. Monster." She knelt down to the kids. "Maybe I—" Before she could finish the sentence, the kid that rang the door bell grabbed her neck and started to choke her. The other kids screamed and ran away.

"No! Let her go!" Willow and I screamed at the kids. Another little kid that had dressed up as a monster, but as a red one, attacked the green monster and the old lady was let go. She quickly ran into her house and slammed the door behind her.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as Willow and I stepped forward.

"Stop! Hey!" She yelled and I suddenly felt really weak.

"Wha-what… I can't breathe…" I said weakly before I fainted and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I got up and looked down to see my body laying there. I looked at my hands to see that I was without my ghost sheet. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing my witch costume without the sheet cover and that I was standing in my body instead of on it. I looked over at Willow as she also stood and looked down at her body. She was like me. She looked up at me and I bet I looked horrified.<p>

My Witch Costume consisted of a half way thigh length black, green, and purple vest like dress with black leggings, my black leather combat boots, and a black witch hat with green and purple patches on it. My hair was down and curled slightly around my face.

"Oh my God! We're real ghosts!" She panicked as I stepped out of my body and she did the same. Before I could say anything, we heard gunshot. We looked towards the street to see Xander. "Xander?" We ran out to the street and came up behind him. "Xander!" He spun around and pointed an M-16 at us. "It's us! Willow and Joey!"

"I don't know any Willow or Joey." Xander replied seriously and I sighed.

"Quit messing around!" I snapped. "This isn't time for joking around, Xander!"

"What the hell's going on here?" He asked.

"You don't know us?" Willow asked and he took his rifle from being pointed at us.

"Ladies, I suggest you find cover." He said and started to walk past us but we quickly got in front of him.

"No, wait!" We cried and he ignored us, walking straight through us. It felt really weird, actually. Willow and I both gasped at what happened as Xander turned on us with the M-16 again. We turned to face him.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Xander, listen to us. We're on your side, I swear!" Willow said as I looked around at all the chaos. "Something crazy is happening. Joey and I were dressed as ghosts for Halloween a-and now we are ghosts. And you were supposed to be a soldier and now I-I-I guess you're a real soldier."

"You expect me to believe that?"

A monster appeared across the street and growled at us, making Xander to point his gun at it. It ran away and Willow jumped in front of him.

"No! No guns! That's still a little kid in there!" She yelled.

"Step out of the way!"

"As an order, there are no guns!" I yelled at him, stepping up to be beside him and he lowered his gun.

"We just need to find…" Willow trailed off as she saw something over Xander's shoulder. "Buffy!" She cried and ran across the street with me quickly following.

"Buffy, are you alright?" I asked as we reached her and she looked at me. The monster from before came back with a bigger friend and Xander took aim.

"This could be a situation." Xander commented as we all looked over at the monsters.

"Buffy, what do we do?" Willow asked and I heard the sound of something falling to the ground. I quickly turned to see that Buffy had fainted.

"Xander, move her for me." I said with a sigh and he nodded. He grabbed her arms and dragged her over to a nearby tree and propped her up against it. He then turned and fired a few rounds off at the approaching monsters and they ran off.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked as she started to come to.

"What?" She asked softly with a slight British accent, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Are you hurt?" Xander asked.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" I asked my sister and she sat up, looking at me in disbelief.

"Buffy? Who are you and why do you look like me?" She asked and I sighed, turning to face Willow and Xander.

"She's not Buffy." I told them and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Who's Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Oh, this is fun." Willow said, annoyed. "What year is this?" She asked Buffy as Xander helped her up and we stood straight.

"1775, I believe." Buffy said, confused and seemed to start to hyperventilate. "I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

"We're friends and Joey's your twin sister." Willow answered and I nodded, sad that my own sister doesn't remember me. My twin at that.

"F-friends of whom?" Buffy stuttered. "Y-your dress… Everything is strange! How sis I come to be here?"

"Buffy, breathe." I told her softly. "We really don't need you to faint again."

"How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?" Willow asked me and Xander.

"What's a Slayer?" Xander asked and before either of us could answer, a monster jumped out from behind the tree growling with its fangs bared and claws raised to attack.

Buffy screamed and hid behind us. Xander jumped in and hit the monster with the butt of his rifle, successfully knocking it out.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything—" Buffy quickly cut off Xander.

"A demon! A demon!" She yelled and hid behind Xander. "A demon!" She pointed towards a passing van as it drove past us.

"That's not a demon. It's a car." Willow told her and Buffy pouted.

"What does it want?" She asked pathetically.

"Hey, if I slap her will she turn back to normal?" I asked, turning to face Willow.

"Is this woman insane?" Xander asked, gesturing towards Buffy.

"She's never seen a car." Willow answered.

"She's never seen a car?" Xander echoed.

"She's from the past." Willow replied.

"And you're ghosts." He stated more than asked.

"Yeah, we're ghosts. Blah, blah, blah." I waved my hand dismissively. "Can we get inside now?"

"I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here. Where do we go?" Xander asked.

"Where's the closest…" Willow said in a thinking way and I swear I got a light bulb.

"We can go to my place." I offered and Willow nodded in agreement. We ran off towards my house which wasn't that far, luckily, and went in through the kitchen. Xander opened the door and scanned the room.

"All clear." He said to us and walked in.

"Hello?" I called as I past Xander. "Mom? You home?" I called and waited for a moment before I turned to Willow. "She's gone."

"Good." She nodded as Xander closed the door.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

"Our house." I told her.

"Now, we just need to—" Before Willow could finish, there was a banging on the front door. Xander went to investigate and we followed after him. "Don't open it!"

"Could be a civilian." Xander said, looking out the window.

"Or a mini demon!" Willow argued. I turned to check on Buffy to see her holding a picture of herself over the summer that I had taken while we were in L.A.

"This…this could be me." Buffy said as she turned to face me and Willow. "Or you." She pointed at me and I shook my head.

"It's you." I told her.

"Buffy, can't you remember at all?" Willow asked.

"No! I-I don't understand any of this! Uh, uh, th-this is some other girl!" She slammed the picture down. "I would never wear this, that low apparel and I don't like this place and I don't like you and I just wanna go home!"

"You are home!" Willow and I told her, making her pout and almost burst into tears.

Willow and I turned towards Xander again.

"She couldn't have dressed up like Xena?" Willow asked, annoyed with my sister.

Xander was looking out the window and suddenly pulled back as a fist came through and smashed the glass. It reached for him, but he was too far and it pulled its hand back. Xander raised his M-16.

"Not a civilian!" Willow and I yelled.

"Affirmative!" He aimed his gun through the broken window.

"Hey! What did we say?" Willow yelled before he let loose a volley of bullets. Willow and I winced while Buffy bowed her head and covered her ears at the sound. When Xander was done, he rolled away from the window and looked at us.

"Big noise scare monster, remember?" He asked.

"Got it." Willow nodded and we heard a woman screaming. Xander quickly looked out.

"Damn it!" He cursed and ran out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Surely he'll not desert us!" Buffy cried as she ran up to us.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and Willow shook her head.

A moment later, Xander and Cordelia quickly ran in through the door.

"Cordelia!" Willow recognized.

"Wait a…what's going on?" She asked us.

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends. Well, sort of." Willow rushed to explain to the cat costumed girl.

"That's nice, Willow, and you went mental when?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

"You know who we are?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lucky me." She said, still sarcastic. "What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on." Willow told her.

"No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume!" She said, aggravated as she showed us her torn sleeve. "Do you really think that Partytown's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely."

Xander took off his over shirt, leaving him in a military green muscle shirt. He draped his over shirt around Cordelia's shoulders.

"Here." He said and she looked at him.

"Thanks."

"Okay, you guys stay here while me and Joey get some help." Willow ordered.

"Something gets in, just fight it off." I told them.

"Well, i-it's not our place to fight." Buffy was quick to argue and I rolled my eyes. This is what I hated about the women of the 18th-century.

"What's that riff?" Cordelia asked.

"I-it's like amnesia, okay? They don't know who they are." Willow explained.

"Yeah, and Buffy doesn't remember that we are in the 20th-century, not the 18th and she thinks that we're only good for having babies." I said, annoyed as Willow and I went to leave.

"Just sit tight." Willow said and pulled me over to the wall and we walked through it and headed for the library at the school, knowing that's where Giles would be.

We walked through the walls until we got there and Giles jumped in surprise, the catalog cards he was holding fly everywhere.

"Jeez!" He cried out as he saw us.

"Hi." We said together.

* * *

><p>I was looking at a book at the checkout counter while Willow looked at a book by the book cage and Giles was looking for something in the book cage.<p>

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" I asked as I tried to pick up a page, but my hand just went through it. "I can't even turn the page!" I huffed and turned to face Giles as he came out of the cage and Willow followed him over to the table. I sighed and went over.

"Well, alright. Let's-let's-let's review." He set the papers he was holding down on the table. "Um, so everybody became, uh, whatever they were masquerading as."

"Right. Xander was a soldier and Buffy was an 18th-century girl." Willow told him.

"A-and, uh, your-your costumes?" He asked as he looked between us in confusion.

"We're ghosts!" Willow replied.

"Yes. Um…w, uh, uh, uh, the ghost of what, exactly?" He asked, looking at us strangely.

I sighed in annoyance as Willow tried to cover herself with her arms. "Buffy made us wear these. She wanted us to wear them instead of our ghost costumes but I was this last year and Willow really didn't want to be what she's wearing. So we just slipped the ghost costumes over this when she left the room and left before we could take them off."

"And this is nothing! You should see what Cordelia was wearing." Willow said. "A-a-a unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

"Good heavens. Uh, sh-sh-she became an actual feline?" Giles asked.

"No…" I said slowly, in thought. "She's still normal old Cordelia, but in a cat costume."

"She didn't change." Giles said thoughtfully and I nodded.

"No. Hold on… Partytown. She told us she got her outfit from Partytown." Willow remembered.

"A-a-and everyone who changed, they-they-they-they acquired their costumes where?" Giles asked us.

"We went to this new place in town, Ethan's." I told him.

* * *

><p>Giles, Willow, and I walked into Ethan's and we looked around for Ethan.<p>

"Hello! Anyone home?" Giles called.

"Giles…" Willow suddenly called and we turned to see what she was seeing. The curtain that led to the back room was partially open, so we looked inside. There was a strange statue inside and its eyes were glowing an eerie green.

"Janus." Giles recognized and we looked at him. "Roman mythical god."

"What does this mean?" Will asked.

"Primarily the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

"Chunky and creamy." Ethan continued as he appeared. "Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter."

Giles seemed to be staring at him as if he's seen a ghost. "Willow, Joey, get out of here."

"But—" He cut me off.

"Now!" He yelled and we quickly left and went looking for the others, but they weren't at my house. We started searching for them in the streets and found them down an alley.

"Guys!" We called out as we ran towards them.

"Willow, Joey." Angel said in realization when he saw us.

"Guys, you gotta get inside." Willow told them as we looked back to see Spike, who had been chasing us with a little monster gang coming.

"We need a triage!" Xander exclaimed and I nodded in agreement.

"What he said." I pointed at him.

"This way!" Angel pointed in the opposite way of Spike. "Find an open warehouse."

Xander picked up his rifle from the ground and turned to us women. "Ladies, we're on the move." He told us and we followed after him as he ran further into the alley.

Somehow, Angel, who was carrying Buffy, got ahead of us and found an open warehouse.

"Over here!" He called to us and Xander pushed the door aside, hurrying us inside.

"Check if there any other ways in!" Xander ordered as he slid the door closed again and Angel set Buffy down on her feet beside Cordelia.

"Just stay here." He ordered.

There was a pounding on the door, making me jump in surprise. Xander picked up a large grate and put it in front of the door in top of some barrels he had already moved into place. Buffy had taken a tight hold onto Cordelia, who was annoyed.

"Oh, faboo, more clinging." She complained and I rolled my eyes as Xander tried to hold the door in place.

"Go!" He yelled at us and we started running again, Xander right behind us.

When Spike caught up with, he started moving in on Buffy while Xander and Angel were being held back by monsters. I had tried to stop him but he just walked through me when he realized he could after he tried to throw me aside.

"Look at you…" Spike hummed to Buffy as she backed away, trembling. "Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb." By now, Buffy was backed up into a crate and couldn't get away. Spike backhanded her and I winced at the sound. "I love it." He grinned sadistically.

"Buffy!" Angel cried out as he struggled against the monsters.

Spike ignored him and I watched in hatred as he pushed my sister backwards onto the crate, a tight hold on her neck. He grabbed her hair and closed in for the bite.

Xander then got free from the monsters and punched one in the face, the other in the gut, and then shoves the second monster into the first. He turned his attention to Spike.

"Him, you can shoot." I told him and he grabbed his M-16.

Next thing I know, I'm knocked out again. I woke up where I had last fainted on the porch with Willow and sat up. I noticed I was only wearing my witch costume and shrugged.

"Hey, I've been like this all night. What's the rest of it?" I asked rhetorically as I stood and threw the ghost costume in a nearby trash can. I turned to Willow as she stood and started to put on her own ghost costume, but then must've thought the same thing I had and threw it away. I smiled at her and we walked off the porch.

"So, you feelin' pretty good about yourself?" I asked her and she grinned, nodding as we crossed a street in front of a van.

"Yeah, we pretty much did the saving this time." She smirked and I grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Double points for not even lifting a hand." I said and we both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what ya' think? I know, Oz's small little appearence sucked, but yay! He was in there! Trust me, we're getting closer to the part where Joey and Oz actually meet, and I swear, he'll be in almost every chapter in some way or another after that. Review please?<strong>


End file.
